μετενσάρκωση ( Reencarnación: Camus)
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Siglos y siglos de búsqueda... Un padre con deseos de volver a ver a su hijo adorado, pero una maldición lo convierte en anciano de día y joven de noche, para romperla necesita tener de nuevo a su hijo. ¿ Podrá romper la maldición?
1. Chapter 1

**¡ Hola!**

 **De hecho este es un tema que me gusta mucho, la reencarnación así que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible trasladándolo a Dégel y Camus como padre e hijo respectivamente.**

 **Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad, solo tomo sus personajes para mis historias.**

* * *

Cada día envejecía y cada noche recuperaba su juventud.

Dégel, sin apellido y sin edad había vivido tanto tiempo que los años pasaban indiferentes. Poseía algo que no todos gozaban... vida eterna, pero era una vida vacía, sola y sin color.

Ojos violetas que se teñían de rojo escarlata al enfurecerse, cabello verdoso que en el día era blanco, pero su característica belleza jamás se perdía.

Ningún hechizo ni arma podía elimimarlo por que su alma y corazón estaban unidos a aquel ser que quiso nacido de su sangre siglos atrás, pero ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta si alguien lo traería nuevamente a sus brazos...

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana de su mansión, la servidumbre desde mucho antes realizaba sus deberes por lo que Dégel Von Shielfs no tenía de qué preocuparse por las cosas de una casa. Se estiró cual gato con pereza mientras apartaba la sábana escarlata de seda y se ponía de pie para iniciar sus doce horas como anciano en búsqueda de aquel niño que fue su vida hacía tantos siglos.

Los lujos rebosaban, hasta la cerradura de la puerta de su alcoba era de oro puro, el techo de la misma colgaban candelabros de cristal que insólitamente se habían apagado el día en que su adorado hijo se fue de su lado y según la leyenda se encenderían nuevamente cuando este naciera nuevamente.

Aún conservaba un mechón de cabello guardado en un pequeño cofre que sacaba cuando acaecía el aniversario de su partida.

—cuando...

No había respuesta ante la interrogante, la maldición no le permitía saber a ciencia cierta si él había nacido.

Se vistió como todo un caballero moderno obviando que sus rasgos masculinos estaban envejecidos y que la ropa y el misterio que despedía lo haría temerario tal como lo fue en su época de oro, antes de ser maldecido por aquel humano...

—señor—una joven sirviente le extendió una bandeja con fresas rojas y rebosantes apenas lo vio salir de su habitación—hemos oído el llanto de un niño cerca de aquí.

—es el niño de los humanos que viven cerca de aquí, Aura—refutó Dégel—si fuera mi hijo ya lo hubiera sentido.

La joven se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y él continuaba su camino hacía la inmensa sala de su antigua mansión donde lo esperaba otro igual que él, un inmortal quién le traía noticias del mundo moderno.

Una cabellera castaña se asomó ante sus ojos, este le sonrió amable y comprensivo; no todos los inmortales que él conocía eran así, es más eran envidiosos, fríos y detestables. Sísifo era su nombre.

—¡saludos, Dégel!

—Sísifo—lo reverenció—¿ hay noticias?

Le mostró una imagen de una ciudad, con sus gentes apuradas y distraídas, ignoraban que los veían. Dégel buscaba con minucioso detalle algo que le permitiera tener pista de su hijo, hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre una joven embarazada que caminaba fatigada sosteniéndose el vientre.

—nacerá de ella.

—¿lo crees?

—he sido quién conoce más de cerca tu dolor de padre.

Una esperanza nació en el viejo Dégel, si buscaba a esa mujer seguramente la esencia de su hijo se manifestaría si lo sentía cerca. Cerró los ojos y visualizó aquel joven rostro cuya última sonrisa fue hace tantos siglos y por el que había llorado y matado a los que se lo habían arrebatado.

Al abrirlos tenía sus pupilas completamente violáceas, enviaría primero a sus centinelas a vigilar más de cerca a la joven que tenía a su hijo reencarnado y luego después haría su aparición el día en que este naciera y entonces su maldición se rompería y ya no tenía que ser anciano ni ocultarse por las noches de sus enemigos. Las arrugas se suavizaron al mirar nuevamente el vientre hinchado de la desconocida la cual a palabras de Sísifo era la madre en esa vida de su hijo Camus.

—¿tienes los archivos de la Inquisición?

—los quemé un siglo después—dijo tomando una manzana roja y brillante—para qué quería guardar cosas que me causan dolor.

—ahí estaban los nombres de quienes te quitaron a Camus.

—los tengo guardados en mi mente, mi aspecto ahora es de un viejo, pero mi mente es de un joven de 20 años—dijo arrojando la fruta a un cuenco cercano.

Sísifo tomó la manzana, la contempló y entonces a su mente afloraron multitudes de recuerdos con sólo verla y tocarla, esa fruta simbolizaba el antiguo amor de Dégel del cual él casi nunca hablaba.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué él omitía hablar de esa persona.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Sísifo se despidió de Dégel deseándole un buen día.

Al quedarse solo, el anciano Dégel lanzó un suspiro al vacío mientras el color habitual de sus orbes volvía a su normalidad, en tanto movía sus pies en dirección a la puerta de la que saldría como todos los días y regresaba antes del anochecer pues ahí retomaba su apariencia juvenil.

—otro día más... ¡ qué me traerás a aparte de mi hijo!

Sólo él sabía donde iba...

* * *

 **Poco a poco saldrán a flote varias cosas n.n**

 **Saludos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ Hola!**

 **Bueno, el fic tendrá unos pequeños cambios, habrá un personaje que así mismo reencarna y tiene que ver con el amor de Dégel, sólo espero que no me maten xD.**

 **La madre del bebé, no tiene nada que ver con Dégel.**

* * *

Tuvo la sensación de que era observada, por instinto posó una mano en su vientre de casi seis meses pues el bebé comenzó a moverse incesantemente cosa que la sorprendió pues casi nunca lo hacía.

—tranquilo...

Siguió moviéndose hasta que no tuvo más remedio que cantarle una melodía en francés logrando que se quedara quieto.

—no pasa nada todo está bien.

Agarró con más firmeza la bolsa de compras mientras apuraba el paso pues estaba segura de que alguien la miraba con insistencia.

—quizás estoy cansada—pensó en voz alta.

Quién la observaba era Dégel que agazapado entre una pared y una columna de un negocio de comidas, analizaba cada movimiento; él había sido la causa por la que el bebé comenzó a moverse pues canturreó el nombre " Camus" con ternura logrando que el bebé respondiera moviéndose de esa forma. Durante sus tantos siglos pasaba buscándolo, había pasado cinco siglos y medio desde su desaparición ya que lo había tenido casi a sus cien años y ahora contaba con casi 650 de vida larga.

Había sido testigo de tantas cosas.

—estas ahí...

No la seguiría, de eso se encargarían sus centinelas que la vigilarían mientras dure su embarazo.

Se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que una mujer de cabellos azulinos y ondulado y tez morena pasó a su lado cual torbellino deteniéndose a lado de la madre de su hijo reencarnado, la voz de ella llamó su atención.

¿?—¡ Hola Carrie! ¿ cómo está el bichito?

—¡ oye!—reprochó molesta—mala costumbre de aparecerte así como fantasma.

Una risa burlona fue la respuesta de la otra mujer.

—¿no tienes que estar en tu trabajo?

¿?—tengo permiso médico—dijo arrebatándole las compras—así que vamos a tu casa a preparar el almuerzo.

Ella, esa mujer le recordaba vagamente a esa persona que tanto amó, pero las circunstancias de la época en que vivió le arrebataron su amor y corazón.

Su nombre era que no lo recordaba con claridad, parecía como si le hubiesen borrado de sus recuerdos su nombre.

¿ Por qué?

¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos dos?

Decidió que iría a ver a Sísifo para consultarle el misterio que se formaba en torno a su viejo y olvidado amor...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Antigua biblioteca Nunki, Casa de Sisifo.**

Repasaba cada letra de aquellos escritos antiguos, a su lado su hijo mayor Aioros traducía y restauraba aquellos cuyo idioma nadie hablaba desde hacía cuatro mil años entre esos el sumerio. Sisifo, poseía la misma edad que Dégel casi 650 años.

Había sido testigo del terrible dolor de Dégel incluso tuvo que interceder por algunos que no tuvieron nada que ver en el asesinato del hijo de Dégel ya que este enloqueció de dolor matando a casi todo aquel que osara pasar por su propiedad. Pero jamás Dégel pudo dar con el paradero del humano que lo maldijo y en pleno siglo de la modernidad y tecnología, su conocido aún lo buscaba.

Tuvo el privilegio de conocer al joven Camus.

—Sísifo—la gruesa y fuerte voz de Dégel llegó a sus oídos—necesito tu ayuda otra vez.

Aioros supo que debía retirarse, por lo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con una sutil reverencia hacia Dégel se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca de su padre.

—mira donde está Aioria.

—claro dijo el muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules vivos—¡ Buenas tardes Dégel!

—igualmente.

Lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras analizaba cada expresión de su interlocutor.

—¿ hay algo malo con el bebé?

El anciano negó.

—creo que hallé a quien amé...

Las pupulas azulinas de Sísifo se dilataron al oír aquello.

—¿y?—exigió demandante.

—se parece mucho a esa persona, sólo que es mujer, pero de ahí es la misma.

—¿cómo se llama?

Trató de recordar, pero había una barrera en sus recuerdos que le impedían hacerlo, aquello era lo único que no sabía a ciencia cierta, el nombre de su viejo amor.

—no recuerdo, bueno—se calló un momento—es con K.

—¿ qué?—se levantó derribando los papeles y algunas tablillas al suelo sorprendiendo a Dégel que no entendió el cambio brusco en Sísifo—K, sabes que significa eso...

A decir verdad Dégel estaba confuso.

—que se llamó con la letra K.

—fue quién te amó y te maldijo también...

—¡ imposible...!

Una dura verdad se abría ante sus ojos, su viejo amor era su mayor maldición...

* * *

 **Nunki: Es el nombre de otra de las estrellas de la constelación de Sagitario de origen babilonio.**

 **La mención del idioma sumerio, es parte de una mis tantas lecturas de historia universal en la que explican que este idioma no se habla desde hace cuatro mil años.**

 **Es todo.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Alguna sugerencia o duda dispuesta ayudo n.n**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Retumbaba en su mente la reacción de Sisifo, había algo que el inmortal sabía sobre ese asunto y que no se lo diría pues una vez le dijo que solo él podía romper esa barrera que le impedía recordar con claridad. Maldecido por su amor... era insólito.

Pero lo que más le emocionó antes de todo eso, fue saber que su pequeñito reaccionó a su llamado, el lazo que mantenían le permitió saber cúan feliz se sintió al oírlo otra vez he ahí por qué se movió tanto.

—voy a cuidarte mejor, no permitiré que nadie más te aleje de mi otra vez—dijo para si.

Vió la luz del sol que se ocultaba poco a poco, vió el reloj de su muñeca comprobando que ya mismo anochecía y que el cambio a joven el cual era terrible y doloroso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aceleró el paso mientras sus ojos veían admirados a Aioros y su hermano Aioria jugar sin preocupaciones ante una amenaza como lo fue las persecuciones o la Inquisición las le quitaron a su adorado e idolatrado Camus.

—¡ Adios Dégel!—dijo Aioros a lo lejos.

—¡ Cuídate!

Luego de media hora de camino, llegó a su propiedad.

A las siete en punto de la noche, un grito desgarrador retumbó por toda la casa Von Shielfs, Dégel estaba padeciendo el cambio por lo que se encerraba bajo llave hasta que eso pase. Eran como agujas que traspasaban su carne, parecía que su sangre se salía por las venas mientras un agudo dolor lo recorría desde la punta de su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, quería arrancarse la piel.

—¿hasta cuando padecerá eso?—preguntó llorosa Aura mientras arreglaba la mesa para la cena de su señor.

—es eterno, Aura a menos que la luz de su vida vuelva a encenderse—respondió el mayordomo de nombre Unity.

Aura no entendió lo que quiso decirle Unity hasta que su mirada confusa, lo convenció de explicarle los motivos.

—¿ves ese candelabro de cristal?—señaló a uno que colgaba del techo y que estaba apagado—esos candelabros simbolizan la vida del hijo de mi señor que murió hace cinco siglos y estos candelabros se apagaron ese día y no se han vuelto a encender a menos que nazca de nuevo.

Oyeron un golpe seco, gemidos lastimeros y luego todo quedó en silencio.

El cambio terminó.

Dentro de la gran y lujosa habitación, Dégel de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura respiraba con dificultad, el sudor bañaba su pecho y rostro. La piel antes arrugada ahora lucía tersa y lozana, su cabello plata recuperó su característico tono verdoso y su belleza masculina era igual.

Levantó la mirada posándola en los candelabros apagados, aquellos que habían sido puestos en febrero de 1362 días antes del nacimiento de Camus, habían sido expresamente elaborados por un artesano para Dégel Von Shielfs quién había exigido un objeto hermoso que simbolizara la vida de su hijo.

—¿cuándo volverás a encenderte?

Pasó seis siglos con cinco décadas desde aquel fatídico día en que la Inquisición ya presente en Europa le arrebatara a Camus con una fatal daga creyendo que era un hechicero o inmortal a los que se mataba usando el amor que llegaban a sentir por un humano. Pero el amor que sentía Dégel hacia Camus era de padre, era un lazo, uno en que ambos sentían lo que otro sentía. Ese vínculo nacia con él.

Luego del agónico cambio, el joven Dégel tenía una misión que cumplir... buscar a la reencarnación de ese del que sólo sabía una inicial... K.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de su visita a Carrie, fue a su departamento pues ya se había hecho noche. Sin duda alguna, Carrie necesitaba su ayuda pues aunque aparentemente su amiga pudiera " hacerlo todo aún con seis meses de embarazo", vivía sola.

Al principio cuando ella le comunicó que sostenía un romance con un médico casado, no le creyó hasta cuando vió una tarjeta del mismo y luego vió a Carrie llorando desconsolada pues este la dejó luego de satisfacer sus deseos.

Carrie era muy linda, de hecho poseía un largo cabello rubio con ciertos matices castaños, ojos azules zafiros, su rostro era fino y aniñado y piel aceitunada por lo que esperaba que el bebé naciera como ella.

Sin embargo Carrie le había comentado que el bebé comenzó a moverse sin descanso cosa que le sorprendió pues el pequeño era como quién dice tranquilo, pero le había dicho que había oído a un hombre detrás suyo recitar " Camus" con afecto y fue ahí cuando se movió a lo loco como si aquello significara algo.

—quizá fue coincidencia, Carrie.

—es un nombre... ese extraño lo dijo y fue como si le gustara.

—entonces cuando nazca se lo pones.

—jajaja, graciosa. Mi bebé se llamara Albert, no Camus.

—yo decía...

Saludó al guardia del edificio donde vivía, un corpulento hombre amable de nombre Hasgardo. Llegó a su departamento, exhausta lanzó un bolso mientras se tiraba con pesadez sobre un sofá, una pequeña perrita chihuahua salió a recibirla contenta, su nombre " Pinina"

—¿qué hay Pinina?

La linda canina comenzó a gruñir mientras mostraba sus colmillos hacia un punto de la pared cercana a la puerta. Ella volteó a ver topándose con un bellísimo hombre de cabellos verdosos, piel balnca marmóreo y mirada violácea que la escrutaba con detalle mientras una oscura sonrisa se formaba en sus labios...

El mismísimo Dégel estaba ahí...

—¿quién carajos eres?


	4. Chapter 4

**¡ Hola n.n!**

 **Bueno más o menos este capítulo será como un preámbulo a lo que pasó entre ellos dos.**

* * *

 **4.- La visita sorpresa a ella.**

Fue como si traspasara las puertas ahora aquel hombre estaba frente a ella como si nada como su fuera dueño y señor de su departamento mirándola con expresión fría mientras su mano derecha se posaba sobre su colgante de escorpión con piedras rojas que descansaba sobre su pecho, lo apartó de un manotazo.

—¿qué carajos haces?

—¿no me recuerdas?—murmuró soltando el objeto.

—¿por qué debería recordar a un loco que se metió a mi casa sin mi permiso?—refutó furiosa.

El rió, pero su risa fue oscura y en cierta forma sensual causando escalofríos a la mujer que retrocedió lentamente. La belleza de aquel hombre era sobrenatural, fuera de este mundo, hechizante a la vez.

—fuiste tú—su risa se apagó mientras sus violetas se dilataban—quién me hizo caer en desgracia.

—¿perdón?—dijo obviando sus ojos—no me he acostado con hombres, menos contigo.

—al parecer tus recuerdos aún no fluyen con claridad—dijo para si—solo sé que tu nombre empieza con K.

Ya no le estaba gustada nada, nadita ¿quién diablos era ese tipo? ¿ cómo sabía que su nombre iniciaba con K?

Emitió un gemido cuando su fría mano tomó su barbilla, ella quiso alejarse pero de repente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a lo loco mientras estas palabras trabajaban en su subconciente.

" _Me di_ r _ás si eres él..._

 _Si lo eres, devuélveme lo que me arrebataste..."_

Quiso gritar.

—no...

Su cabeza dolía.

—eres Kardia Antares...

La mujer se zafó de su agarre mientras negaba nerviosa, él había hurgado en lo más profundo de su mente sacando los recuerdos de su anterior vida. Alzó la vista topándose que él estaba arrodillado con la cara entre las manos sollozando, había sido chocante tanto para ella como para él.

—maldito sea el amor que te tuve—aún en esa posición—eras uno de ellos.

—lo merecías—dijo ella con voz extraña.

—creía que me amabas—se limpió el rostro.

Estuvo a un tris de atacarlo al verlo débil de mente y corazón, aún no podía creer que en pleno siglo moderno aún existieran esos seres que se suponía habían sido exterminados durante la Inquisición y antes de esta. Pero ella ignoraba que habían pagado humanos descendientes de inmortales, de madre o padres humanos.

Volteó la espalda molesta mientras buscaba a su perrita que se había escabullido.

—no quiero verte aquí cuando regrese de buscar a mi mascota.

—¿vas a matarme? pues no puedes... si lo haces... él morirá conmigo.

Su sangre de heló pues supo de quién hablaba, del bebé de Carrie.

—él no tiene nada que ver contigo...—tomó una daga romana que guardaba por seguridad en un cajón—es un bebé inocente.

—él fue mi vida—se puso de pie.

 _" Nunca serás feliz mientras seas inmortal y maldito"_

—lo alejaré de ti—apuntó la punta de la daga en dirección a su pecho.

 _" Me recordarás por esta manzana"_

Intempestivamente su mano fue apresada, cayendo el arma al suelo mientras los labios del inmortal se posaron sobre los de ella.

Esa misma noche diversos sueños la asaltaban, murmuraba incoherencias mientras se agitaba. Despertó de sopetón mientras sus ojos celestes escrutaban su alrededor, Pinina se despertó mientras la miraba con sus ojillos tiernos.

—te odio... te sepultaré...

Afuera, él aún rememoraba el beso dado, faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y su belleza juvenil se esfumaría por doce horas.

—no podrás luchar contra mi...

 _¿Qué halló en sus recuerdos...?_

—Perseo—llamó a uno de sus hombres—vigilalas y que la que tiene a mi hijo no se aleje de la ciudad.

—pero esa mujer ya lo vio—dijo refiriéndose a su viejo amor.

—soy yo quién te ordena.

Cuando le desobedecían era capaz de convertirse en un ser despiadado.

—si, señor.

Una vez dicho esto se retiró agitando su cabello al viento a esa hora de la madrugada fría y lluviosa.

—regresa al anochecer...


	5. Chapter 5

**¡ Hola!**

 **Este es el capítulo en que nace Camus hacía 550 años atrás y su breve paso por el mundo, cabe decir que me costó hacerlo pues mientras lo hacía ya mismo lloraba.**

* * *

 **5.-Feliz nacimiento y fugaz vida.**

 **Siglo XIV.**

Antorchas iban de aquí para allá, una anciana comadrona llegaba escoltada por el robusto cochero que asintió a su señor.

La constelación de Acuario, su estrella principal Ganímedes brillaba con más intensidad esa noche cosa que para él era una hermosa señal.

—dices que será niño—se dirigió a Sísifo que lo acompañaba—y entonces le pondré un nombre que será único para él.

—¿ah si?—preguntó curioso Sísifo—¿cómo lo llamarás?

—Camus...

—ese nombre no existe—murmuró el castaño extrañado.

—pero para él si—dijo sin despegar la vista de la constelación—será mi único Camus.

Cuando el pequeño nació, su felicidad era tan grande que se le salía por los poros, Camus era hermoso tanto que parecía un pequeño inmortal no un humano.

—soy el anciano más feliz—dijo refiriéndose a sus 100 años que no parecían—cuanto daría por que sea como yo...un inmortal.

Al haberse fusionado su sangre inmortal con humana, Camus había nacido como humano, ni siquiera mitad de cada uno, era humano y punto.

—gracias por darme esta razón de ser—se dirigió a la mujer que lo parió.

Ella asintió un poco cansada, su función había terminado, de ahora en adelante Dégel se haría cargo del niño.

Sin embargo Sísifo entró en una especie de trance inesperadamente, aquello significaba una cosa...iba a decir una profecía con respecto al bebé y su vida.

 _" El 1 y el 9 serán su fecha límite,_

 _el filo del acero herirá tu alma,_

 _tu corazón desangrará,_

 _odio y venganza serán tu alimento por siglos,_

 _llorarás tu larga existencia pidiendo verlo de nuevo,_

 _Sólo su amor sanará tu odio y salvará tu alma..."_

Incómodo, Dégel aferró a su recién nacido hijo mientras miraba estupefacto a Sísifo que se sostenía la cabeza pues había quedado un poco desorientado, generalmente cuando sucedía este tipo de cosas, lo tomaban desprevenido.

—ignora lo que dije.

—puedo evitar que pase eso—dijo tomando entre sus dedos los del bebé.

—no puedes... es su destino.

Efectivamente aquellas fatídicas palabras se cumplirían 19 años después...

Las noticias de que andaban en una especie de " cacería de brujas", alarmó a Dégel que temiendo por Camus quién andaba de paseo por las inmediaciones del pequeño pueblo cercano a su propiedad, mandó a sus fieles centinelas a ir en pos del joven de 18 años.

Lo amaba demasiado, Camus era su único amor desde aquella persona que desapareció repentinamente sin dejarle un mensaje o señal de donde estaba y de la cual olvidó su nombre.

—Camus—se abalanzó aliviado sobre el joven—por favor descontinúa esos paseos hasta que paren las hogueras y castigos.

—pero soy humano, padre no pueden hacerme daño—replicó el bello chico con una sonrisa que pretendía calmar a su padre que ya pasaba de los 100 años aunque se viera joven—además nuestro vínculo es muy fuerte.

—tú no sabes cuanta maldad hay afuera, mi niño—murmuró con ternura.

Camus bajó la mirada mientras apretaba con firmeza la diestra de su padre, el cual no concebía una vida sin él... En algún momento tendría que dejarlo, era mortal y los mortales eran efímeros, su padre podría hacer hechizos, maldecir u otras cosas, pero darle vida eterna... No...

Y eso era lo que quería que entendiera.

—puedes tener otros hijos.

Craso error.

—hablas como si fueras reemplazable—reprochó—solo tú y nadie más que tú serás mi hijo. Mataré sí te hacen daño y lo sabes muy bien.

—entiende...

—¡ Basta!—sus ojos se dilataron violentamente señal de furia—¡ Cállate y deja de decir estupideces!

Se levantó ofendido mientras una máscara de frialdad se posesionaba en su rostro de mármol, el completo violeta en las orbes del mayor no le asustaban.

—si tanto temes por mi, abandona tu larga vida, pues no te seré eterno.

Dégel alzó la mano y le mandó tremenda bofetada que resonó por toda la mansión Von Shielfs, odiaba esas palabras, odiaba la mortalidad y odiaba el no poder brindarle la larga vida que tanto deseaba para Camus.

—sr. Von Shielfs—exclamó asustada la ama de llaves yendo en pos de Camus a verificar si la bofetada lastimó alguna parte del rostro del chico.

—¡ Déjalo! No entiende lo que soy realmente, algún día lo entenderá.

—sí, lo sé—tomó su rostro entre sus manos—eres mi vida y por ti haré lo que sea.

Casi un año después, la Inquisición le arrebató una parte de su alma.

Una espada traspasó su corazón.

Herido y desconsolable no le importó mancharse de sangre mientras sostenía el pálido rostro de su amado hijo.

—Dégel—Sisifo apareció con el rostro apenado—mis condolencias.

Él no oía nada.

—¿ Por qué? ¿ Por qué la luz de mi vida?

Sísifo iba a agregar algo más cuando el desgarrador llanto de Dégel Von Shielfs partió los cielos por lo lastimero y agónico que sonaba. Sus lágrimas como río bañaban el rostro del muchacho que sólo era un cascarón vacío, su alma apenada abandonó el cuerpo llorando por morir tan joven y dejando a su padre con el alma rota. No pudo decirle cuanto lo quería... Pero Dégel sabía que su lazo lo demostraba.

—¡ Malditos sean!—vociferó aferrando su cuerpo contra su pecho—los mataré uno a uno

Fue en esos precisos instantes en que aquel candelabro se apagó, ya que según a palabras de varios, esa luz también simbolizaba la vida humana de Camus la cual había sido puesta el día en que este nació y se apagaría cuando muriera.

—¡ Vuelve a mi...! ¡ Por favor... No me dejes!

—¡ Déjalo!—la mano de Sisifo se posó sobre su hombro mientras se sacudía en sollozos—no podemos hacer nada, la daga fue letal.

—no...

—sólo queda esperar que él renazca otra vez—su tono de voz era moderado y conciliador—al ser humano, él dejó varias cosas pendientes contigo, por lo tanto reencarnará.

Un haz de esperanza brilló en sus enrojecidos ojos.

—¿ Cuando lo tendré otra vez?

La expresión de Sisifo se agravó un poco.

—pueden ser meses, años o...—suspiró—siglos...

Contempló en silencio a su hijo que era levantado por los sirvientes para prepararlo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, siglos... Era tanto... Para su nacimiento esperó nueve meses y para volverlo a ver, siglos.

—es demasiado, no... No quiero dejarlo ahí, no...

El resto había sido difícil, tanto que Dégel no soportó la tristeza y el dolor que cayó inconsciente por meses y luego vino la maldición de parte de su amor que al verlo debilitado lo ató al ciclo vejez-juventud por el resto de su eternidad a menos que Camus volviera a nacer el mismo día que hace 550 años, siete de febrero.

—te amé y me pagas maldiciendo-fueron las palabras que le dedicó—¿ Tenías miedo de ser ejecutado?

Él sólo lo miró con burla, su mano derecha sostenía una daga que arrojó por ahí. Dégel notablemente cansado tanto que su piel lucía pálida y seca se acercó lentamente a él pero de repente su cerebro quedó en blanco tanto que desconoció a su amor, este viendo que la maldición surtía efecto se marchó dejando una manzana roja y brillante.

Así habían sido sus palabras...

" _La larga vida no te bastará,_

 _un corazón humano jamás_

 _tendrás, en especial el mío._

 _Sí fue amor, no lo sé..._

 _Sólo se que mi misión era_

 _debilitarte y aprisionarte_

 _en el peor castigo que_

 _puedas imaginar... Morir_

 _de día y nacer de noche._

 _Vivirás buscando la respuesta, yo seré invisible a tus ojos hasta cuando halles la respuesta, entonces... Me haré presente..._

 _Nadie puede romper esto, tan sólo yo o la luz de tu vida._

Aquella había sido la maldición que Kardia había lanzado sobre Dégel...


	6. Chapter 6

**¡ Hola!**

 **Estoy de vuelta por estos lares, a decir verdad fue una semana difícil debido a lo acontecido en mi país a causa de un devastador terremoto, disculpen mi ausencia.**

 **Espero les guste n.n**

 **Así mismo agradecida por sus reviews, me motivan más :)**

* * *

Luego de leer cada palabra escrita, pues la maldición no sólo había sido hablada sino escrita, el papel se deshizo rápidamente entre sus dedos, Sisifo puso su mano capturando las partículas a las que recosntruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dégel frunció el ceño al ver tal acción.

—puedes necesitar este trozo de papel—dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

—¿ en qué puede ayudarme esto?

Sisifo no dijo nada, buscó con la mirada a su hijo mayor Aioros.

—¡ Aioros!

No hubo respuesta por lo que alzó más fuerte la voz.

—¡ Aioros!

—¡ estoy ocupado!—gritó.

—¿ qué te dije?

A los pocos segundos se presentó el chico cuyos ojos azules rivalizaban con unas tremendas ojeras debajos de sus ojos. El chico había estado traduciendo desde la noche anterior las hazañas de varios reyes y emperadores entre esos Darío I.

—lo siento...

—no quiero que te desveles, no quiero verte cansado y envejecido prematuramente—dijo con cariño paternal.

El mayor temor de un inmortal, aquel que tuviese hijos, era que estos murieran prematuramente y Sisifo era sensible mucho más que Dégel, pues comentaban que si perdía a uno de sus amados hijos, perdía una parte de su inmortalidad ya que era el más poderoso entre todos ellos. O tal vez moría.

Los hijos humanos de un inmortal nacidos de una mujer humana, eran susceptibles.

—si tienes razón—dijo restregándose los ojos—voy a dormir—¿ para qué me necesitabas?

— para nada, ve a dormir— dijo guardando la hojita— es para otro día.

Cuando Aioros se fue, todo quedó en la más absoluta quietud, ni siquiera Aioria se oía por ahí. El pequeño de siete años tenía tres gatos que había recogido a los que cuidaba y alimentaba, pasaba más tiempo con ellos que acompañando a Aioros en sus traducciones.

Pero la columna vertebral de Sisifo, era Aioros; así como lo fue Camus para Dégel.

—¿ Te presentarás cuando el bebé nazca?

—tú lo has dicho—dijo admirando un inmenso retrato de Aioros y Aioria pintado a mano—entonces mi maldición acabará apenas sienta su llanto.

—naturalmente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Carrie la fue a ver pues no había dado señales de vida y eso era inusual en ella que acostumbraba a estar a las ocho de la mañana molestando. El guardián del edificio le comunicó que su amiga no había salido del edificio.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar al departamento y hallarla con varios trozos de papel pegados por doquier con frases o párrafos acerca de maldiciones a inmortales.

La pequeña Pinina permanecía a lado de su ama.

—Kardia... ¿ Qué es todo esto?

Al levantar la vista, sus ojos celestes parecían dementes, pero aquello desapareció cuando vió a Carrie que se acercó y la abrazó con cariño maternal.

—él estuvo aquí.

—¿ Quién? ¿ Por que escribiste todo esto?—señaló los papeles.

—quiere al bebé, ese inmortal lo llamó Camus...

Camus... Al oírlo, una inmensa alegría se apoderó del pequeño que como siempre se movió manifestando que estaba feliz ante ese nombre.

—espera-dijo Carrie alarmada—di ese nombre otra vez.

—Camus.

El movimiento fue más notorio tanto que el vientre de la mujer parecía gelatina.

Kardia más nerviosa se apartó de Carrie como si esta tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa con su mascota pisándole los talones, aún estaba fresco el encuentro con ese " ser", su siniestra belleza y el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos violetas y ahora el bebé de Carrie era el reencarnación del hijo de ese inmortal quién no descansaría hasta tenerlo en sus brazos. Luego vendría por ella...

—jamás había sentido miedo—expresó acariciando a Pinina—pero él, hurgó en mi subconsciente y desveló mis recuerdos. Su tacto por poco hace que lo deseara...¿ Crees que en el fondo yo aún lo ame?

Carrie se acercó cautelosa, posó una mano sobre su hombro dándole confort, su amiga estaba perturbada, notaba duda, mezcla de amor y odio que podría explotar. Pero a decir verdad, Kardia no necesitaba un hombre que la protegiera, ella sabía como protegerse.

Había comprobado, pues su amiga daba unas certeras patadas que competían con las de un karateca.

—es absurdo que esos seres existan.

—no estoy loca-la miró ofendida—el bebé en un tiempo pasado fue su hijo, el cual reencarnó y ahora lo espera.

—¡ Es una locura!

—no, lo es...—se inclinó hacia Carrie mientras susurraba—yo soy quién maldijo a ese inmortal y yo sabía que su hijo era su punto débil...

Carrie abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿ Recuerdas tu anterior vida?

Kardia afirmó.

—ahora lo recuerdo casi todo hasta el momento de mi muerte en esa vida, son una vorágine de escenas en desorden. Bloquee su mente para que no me recordará, pero obvié que la atracción era inmune.

Eran tantas cosas que confundieron a Carrie, su amiga estaba padeciendo de estrés por lo que la acompañaría por varios días.

—no, te dejaré sola...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su cara al oír los reportes de sus subordinados quienes vigilaban cada paso de Dégel.

Radamanthys así nomás, considerado uno de los inmortales fríos y casi sin sentimientos, se sentía amenazado luego de saber que el hijo de Dégel volvería a nacer.

—ese humano otra vez estorbando—dijo lanzando un vaso de whisky contra una pared.

—aún no nace señor, pero reacciona a la voz del señor Von Shielfs.

—es su hijo... O mejor dicho su maldita reencarnación—masculló agitando sus cabellos rubios.

—¿ Cual es su orden?

Caminó en círculos pensando una " solución", en el pasado había usado su poder para influenciar a humanos para que atacaran a hijos de inmortales a los que consideraba " bastardos".

—no debo permitir que nazca en la fecha prevista, si nace en ese día, su padre volverá a ser poderoso y la maldición se romperá—hizo una pausa para preguntar—¿ Cuanto tiempo falta para su nacimiento?

—casi dos meses.

En esos momentos regía sagitario, signo regente de Aioros y Sisifo este último gozaba de más influencia entre todos.

—hasta eso haré una visita sorpresa a mi querido Sisifo.

—¿ El bebé? ¿ Qué hacemos señor?

—nada por ahora, Dégel está vigilando a la mujer que lo tiene—tomó otro vaso y se sirvió más whisky-recuerden, 7 de febrero fecha límite...

Apurando el sorbo de licor, Radamanthys salió de su propiedad rumbo a la de Sisifo.

Llegó donde este, el castaño al verlo apartó velozmente a sus dos hijos pues tenía una intuición acerca de Radamanthys una intuición muy siniestra. Este sonrió fríamente.

 _" Temes por tus bastardos, me halaga que sientas temor por mi"_

—¡ Llévate a Aioria! ¡ No salgas hasta que yo te avise!

—padre ¿ Qué pasa?

—sólo obedéceme...

El adolescente tomó a su hermano y miró receloso al rubio visitante que los miró con desprecio disimulado.

—odias a los humanos—dijo a modo de saludo.

—a tus hijitos no les pasará nada—posó su vista sobre el retrato—no me conviene matar al mayor, sino te mueres...

Sisifo apretó los dientes furioso, ese insolente como se atrevía amenazar a sus adorados hijos de esa forma, algo le decía que Radamanthys tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Camus hacía tantos siglos. El rubio odiaba al género humano por eso jamás había amado ni tenido hijos.

—¿ qué pasa? ¿ estás molesto?

—¡ LARGATE!

—su intelecto te sirve ¿ verdad? es un prodigio, nadie niega que tu primogénito puede traducirte lenguas muertas—alzó un dedo mostrando un párrafo de las hazañas de Darío que Aioros traducía con ahínco—tal padre tal hijo.

—¡ vete!

—ash qué pesado—se sacudió un polvo imaginario—igual ya me iba me aburre tu estilo de vida ¡ adios!

Aioros sin esperar la orden salió con su hermano pisándole los talones, notó que su progenitor estaba encolerizado por lo que juzgó prudente esperar a que se calme su cólera.

—no pasará nada...

—claro, pero indirectamente te amenazó.

—ya no estamos en la Inquisición—analizó el chico.

—ve a hacer tus cosas...

—si—dijo con su hermano colgado de su pierna.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Dégel tenía que saber esto... su hijo reencarnado corría peligro.

* * *

 **Espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **Saludos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.-El recuerdo y la primera manifestación de Camus.**

Como siempre, él estaba ahí, furiosa le cerró la puerta mientras recitaba una maldición, más a Dégel no le hacía efecto otra maldición porque sabía que en el fondo ella deseaba tenerlo cerca. Volvió a tocar la puerta esperando otro improperio en griego.

― ¡vete!

―no podrás escapar de mí...

―puedo matarte―advirtió.

―ya te dije en nuestro primer encuentro que si lo haces, él morirá conmigo. Su alma está enlazada conmigo.

Oyó un bufido y luego la puerta se abrió. No pudo evitar sentirse fascinado al mirar los ojos y cada parte del rostro de ella.

― ¿qué miras?

Esa brusquedad le fascinaba más.

―sigues siendo igual que en tu anterior vida―comentó.

― ¡vete al diablo!

Sabía que él no la dejaría en paz, no obstante necesitaba saber ¿por qué el bebé de Carrie podría morir si mataba a ese hombre?

Usaría la seducción para obtener información.

―tu corazón me dice que quieres estar cerca de mí ¿o me equivoco?

Ella lo miró ofendida, estaba a un paso de lanzarle lo que tenía a la mano, él tenía la facilidad de adentrarse en su mente y extraer pensamientos de ella. Sabía que hombre o mujer Kardia se iba a sentir atraída a él.

Como si hubiesen oprimido un botón, la mujer se acercó despacio al inmortal, un abrigo que cargaba puesto fue apartado dejando al descubierto una blusa roja, extendió su brazo posando sus finos dedos detrás de la nuca de Dégel atrayéndolo para besarlo. Carrie no estaba en esos momentos ahí por lo que le resultaría fácil engatusarlo y obtener la información necesaria.

Seguramente sus compañeras de trabajo le dirían que un hombre como ese no se veía todos los días ni en las discotecas, así que tenía que "aprovecharlo".

―sólo puedo tener esta forma hasta al amanecer―murmuró pegado a su boca.

 _"Suficiente para mi..."_

El beso se volvió más caliente y apasionado, no alcanzaron llegar a la habitación por lo que el sofá los acogió, gimió cuando él se adentró y dejó que hiciera lo que deseara, cuando terminó era momento de interrogarlo y saber de qué forma proteger al bebé de su amiga.

― ¿por qué él puede morir si te mato?

Sin despegar la vista de un tatuaje con forma de escorpión en la espalda de ella respondió.

― ¿por qué tanto interés mujer?

Repasó sus músculos con sus finas uñas, se detuvo justo en el corazón para presionar con fuerza obligándole a responder.

―te dejé hacer lo que desearas, ahora dame esa información a cambio.

Apartando con suavidad la mano, procedió a contarle.

 **Recuerdo.**

 **1362.**

Había visto a varios niños jugar en las cercanías de su propiedad, no salía a verlos porque sabía que ellos saldrían huyendo dados los falsos rumores de que los inmortales mataban y bebían sangre para mantener su larga estela de vida y juventud, los pocos humanos que servían en su palacio sabían que era falso, que Dégel Von Shielfs simplemente trataba de mostrar que no era malo.

Un día no oyó las risas de los pequeños, intrigado salió a ver con su mayordomo pisándole los talones. No había ningún niño a la vista aparentemente más una risa inocente se manifestó a varios pasos de donde se hallaban.

―señor―lo detuvo el mayordomo―puede ser una trampa de los cazadores de inmortales.

―no pueden usar a niños, sería inmoral―murmuró caminando sin hacer ruido―sólo quiero saber como es.

Las hojas caídas de los árboles de su jardín crujían a cada paso que daban, la risa seguía más y más cercana...

―señor algo sobrenatural está sucediendo―señaló a la insólita quietud que se formó en el inmenso jardín.

Cuando salieron de los límites de su propiedad, llegaron hasta donde un árbol de fresas donde una cabellera salía a relucir, el mayordomo ahogó una exclamación de asombro al ver al niño que ahí estaba... Su piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos turquesas semejaban al físico de su señor quién estupefacto cayó de rodillas frente al niño quién le sonrió para después levantarse y desaparecer en el camino.

De regreso, Dégel aprovechó para ordenar a su cochero que trajera a Sisifo hasta su propiedad pues necesitaba hablar urgente con él.

―¿ qué sucede? ―fue la pregunta del castaño apenas entró.

Un lienzo en cuya superficie estaba dibujado el rostro de un niño fue la respuesta.

―vi un niño parecido a mi en las cercanías de mi jardín...¿ qué quieren decirme los dioses?

―¿niño? ―tomó el lienzo para ver el dibujo―y este imagino es su rostro, se parece a ti.

―desapareció cuando caí de rodillas frente a él, ¿ qué significa? ¿ qué te revelan los dioses?

Volvió a contemplar el trazo, la forma de su rostro y ojos y fue entonces que la revelación de sus dioses se manifestó...

 _"Un humano nacerá de ti,_

 _Será una extensión tuya,_

 _Sin embargo debes aplazar su nacimiento,_

 _Pues estos tiempos serán difíciles..."_

―ellos siempre nos ordenan que hacer―dijo Dégel―sin embargo desde hace tiempo quiero una compañía la cual no me mire con temor, sabes que no sigo ciertas cosas que ellos ordenan.

―si los desobedeces tendrás consecuencias muy dolorosas―dijo incorporándose Sísifo.

En su tiempo no quiso oír que quería decir con aplazar su nacimiento y consecuencias dolorosas, pues ilusionado por primera vez en su vida procedió a buscar la forma de tener a aquel bello niño, al que ya empezaba a amar mucho antes de nacer...

Para cerciorarse de que sería tal como lo vio debajo de ese árbol, pidió ayuda a otra inmortal llamada Eleonora quién le había dicho que necesitaba desprenderse de una parte de su alma a través de una gota de sangre y visualizarlo en su mente.

Eleonora le dijo lo mismo que dijo Sísifo... Las consecuencias de adelantar el nacimiento de aquel tan deseado hijo acarrearían un dolor más adelante, que los mismos dioses se lo quitarían...

―soy poderoso, puedo protegerlo hasta su vejez...

Eleonora no discutió.

―di lo que tengas que decir para que los dioses o una parte de ellos te oigan.

 _"Quiero que sea tan hermoso e inocente,_

 _Quiero tenerlo como mi compañía,_

 _Quiero que sus emociones sean mías,_

 _Quiero que sea mi hijo en cada vida..._

 _Desde antes de su nacimiento establezco la unión como padre e hijo,_

 _Todo lo que él sienta, yo lo sentiré,_

 _Él será mi columna vertebral,_

 _Mi vida y mi muerte..."_

 **Fin recuerdo.**

Quedó en silencio luego de estas palabras, Kardia se incorporó cubriéndose con un grueso y largo abrigo, él la miró despacio sin despegar la vista de su espalda, sabía que ella había hecho eso sólo para obtener información valiosa.

― ¿por qué no puedes dejar de odiarme?

―estás loco―dijo por respuesta―pretendes manejar la vida a tu antojo, desoíste a tus dioses y ahora padeces el dolor y la maldición.

Él la jaló de nuevo a su cuerpo, ella trató de cortar su respiración más un desesperado beso evitó que se fuera de sus brazos hasta antes de que salga el sol en la que tomaría su forma de anciano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

― ¿oye mi nene? ―Carrie acariciaba su vientre― ¿puedes moverte ahora?

Él no se movía salvo si su padre de su anterior vida hablaba cerca suyo o la distancia lo llamaba por su nombre o si decían de casualidad "Camus"

Viajaba hacia la ciudad donde vivían sus padres, por suerte el autobús lo había tomado vacío y el viaje hacia el lugar de sus padres era largo por lo que descansaría. Kardia había insistido en que mejor los llamara para que ellos la visitaran o ella la acompañaba, más la joven rubia le había dicho que no quería que dejara de trabajar por ella.

―amorcito, ¿estás dormido?

― ¿cuántos meses tienes hija? ―preguntó una anciana a su lado.

―siete.

―y... ¿qué haces sola viajando?

―visita a mis padres.

La mano de la mujer se posó sobre su vientre con ternura.

―cuídalo... Es un tesoro que es buscado por alguien que lo quiso mucho...

Carrie se asustó ante esas palabras.

―tranquila muchacha, no soy de aquellos que quieren hacerle daño.

―estoy cansada de que me digan cosas que no entiendo ¿qué quieren de mi bebé?

―nada, sólo protégelo...

El resto de la noche la pasó sin contratiempos, su viaje duraría seis horas o más. Cuando al fin llegó a su destino se cercioró de que nadie la siguiera...

* * *

 **¡ Hola!**

 **Regreso al fin, el trabajo ha estado muy pesado y no pude actualizar seguido. Espero les guste.**

 **Saludos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ Hola n.n!**

 **Hago mi aparición con la octava parte de esta historia, así mismo agradecer a los que lean y comentan, son un motivo más para seguir.**

 **Cualquier confusión o duda les respondo con gusto.**

* * *

 **8.- Pensamientos de un hombre y padre.**

 _Ella supo mi talón de Aquiles…._

 _Fui vulnerable ante sus encantos de mujer,_

 _Dice odiarme, pero sé que en el fondo finge odio,_

 _Todopoderosos dioses de mi pueblo,_

 _Al cabo de tantos siglos,_

 _He aprendido la lección…._

 _Pretender hacer a mi manera las cosas,_

 _Me han costado el amor de ellos dos…._

 _Mi columna, mi corazón,_

 _Y mi amor maldito…._

.

.

.

El sueño se le había espantado, faltaban dos horas para la dolorosa agonía a la que se enfrentaba cada amanecer, a esa hora todos los empleados de su mansión dormían y solamente él permanecía en vela. Apretó entre sus dedos un dije en forma de escorpión de color rojo similar al que ella tenía tatuado en su espalda, ese escorpión que él no se cansó de besar todas las veces que la hizo suya.

Aún tenía en sus oídos los gemidos salidos de su garganta, en su retina cada parte de su cuerpo que se sacudió bajo el suyo y el aroma de su cabello en sus fosas nasales.

Se sentía completo e incompleto a la vez.

¡Qué ironía!

La luna con su tímida luz se colaba por su ventana iluminando una parte de su cama, aquello le hizo rememorar cuando Camus era un pequeño bebé y a veces no quería dormir y le tocaba cantarle una antigua canción de cuna de su pueblo. Ciertas noches el satélite descubría al pequeño dormido plácidamente y aquello a sus dioses ponían celosos porque para ellos no era admisible que un humano que descienda de un inmortal sea tan hermoso como ellos.

 _Aún me duele tu partida,_

 _Sé que pronto volverás,_

 _Pero esta espera es agonía…_

 _No te me has manifestado desde hace dos siglos y medio en sueños_

 _¿Por qué…?_

Flashback.

Los dos siglos posteriores a su desaparición, Camus se le aparecía a su padre en sueños como un niño. A veces Dégel no podía descifrar lo que su amado hijo le decía y si lo hacía era pocas palabras.

Sísifo el mismo día en que dejó el mundo, se había encargado de que su alma no vagara en ningún rincón de la casa, ni que anduviera en el limbo porque si no podía reencarnar.

En una de esas noches esto fue lo que le dijo…

"¿Por qué te presentas así?"

Sin dudar respondió.

"porque fue la época de mi vida en que fui tu mayor idolatría, me pusiste en un pedestal por encima de tus dioses y creencias…. No querías que yo creciera... sabías que los habías desafiado…

"¿me estás castigando…? ¿Por qué? Si te quise tanto. No puedo soportar todos estos años solo… dime ¿cuándo volverás a mí?

"no puedes preguntarme eso, no eres el dueño de mi vida"

Dégel sonrió triste ante esas palabras que fueron un puñal a su corazón de padre.

"lo soy…tienes una parte de mi alma en ti, yo te cree desde mi sangre y mi poder. Eres mi hijo en todas las vidas que tengas"

Los ojos del niño se oscurecieron, lo siguiente que iba a decirle iba a ser doloroso en cierta forma para su padre. Dégel deseaba tenerlo para abrazarlo y no soltarlo más.

"no seré tu hijo cuando quieras, perdona si te hablo así, pero mi alma es humana y seré hijo de mil padres y mil madres. No tienes poder sobre mi destino… dos personas me llevarán hasta ti cuando vuelva a nacer porque necesitaré tu protección, pero no seré tu hijo…."

"¿quién te traerá? Tú lo sabes por favor dilo, ¿quién te dará vida de nuevo? y ¿quién te conducirá hasta mí?

El niño calló mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, esa información la iba a saber en su momento. No quería despedirse de su padre, pero su tiempo ya había finalizado y debía esperar el tiempo correspondiente para nacer de nuevo, en otro vientre y con un padre diferente al que había conocido.

"¡Camus!"

Desde esa noche él no volvió a manifestarse, pasaron dos siglos y medio y entonces él pensó que había una posibilidad de su regreso, Sísifo le dijo que la reencarnación era impredecible, podía tardar siglos, ese silencio en sus sueños no significaba nada.

―tú lo sabes todo.

―no todo Dégel, yo no mando en el destino ni en los hilos de la vida.

―pero viste que tendrías dos hijos―refutó sintiendo que le ocultaba algo― ¿por qué no puedes decirme cuando volverá Mi Camus?

El castaño le dijo que aquello estaba aplazado para otros años más, sus hijos nacerían cuando la civilización fuera más tolerante, no quería sufrir por la Inquisición cuyas células aún permanecían exterminando a todo aquel que no se ajustaba a sus designios, tampoco quería transformarse en un ser vengativo como él quién ya llevaba muchos muertos descendientes de aquellos que le arrebataron a Camus. Dégel se había reservado el nombre y la descripción física de la persona que se había manchado las manos de la sangre de su hijo.

Tenía odio y sed de venganza tanto que aquellas muertes lo arrinconaron a que su alma oscureciera un poco, sus ojos violetas antes puros, ahora destilaban maldad cuando se enojaba o reconocía a un cazador de inmortales. La situación era muy diferente con Kardia, ella lo había maldecido.

―solo espera―le había dicho Sísifo.

―mientras que ellos sigan castigándome… a veces pienso que me odian en vez de verme como uno de sus hijos… mi poder se fue, mi hijo lo perdí y a quien amé no lo recuerdo casi… ¿ acaso no pueden responderme?

―no los desafíes―dijo el castaño.

"desoíste nuestra orden"

"gracias a ustedes el amor se convirtió en un dolor insoportable"

"¿te costó esperar un poco más?, fuiste el único que tuvo hijo en el época en que los reyes perseguían a aquellos que no seguían sus creencias, él debió nacer en la misma época en que lo harán los hijos a de Sísifo, por eso su vida fue corta, no debió haber nacido en 1362.

"no quiero que vuelvan a intervenir en mi vida… me han destruido con sus malditos designios…"

Desde ese día solo oía a Sísifo.

Ahora que Camus estaba por nacer nuevamente, sentía que su corazón volvía a latir mucho más, sólo que ignoraba que el mismo inmortal que estuvo detrás de su muerte hacía cinco siglos pretendía hacer lo mismo….

* * *

 **Aún faltan muchas cosas por desvelar, entre esos una promesa para con Camus.**

 **Para lasa personas que sigan mi historia de el Cortesano, en unas horas más lo subo.**

 **Ahora si me despido.**

 **Saludos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- La vida de Camus, primera parte.**

Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, automáticamente el bebé abrió sus ojitos que eran de tonalidad gris ya que aún no se manifestaba el verdadero tono de los mismos.

—¿Ves?—se lo mostró a Sísifo—él nació y ahora soy más feliz.

La profecía aún rondaba en la cabeza de Sísifo, se sintió mal por el corto camino que el pequeño recorría, más Dégel testarudo no oiría razones.

—será un pequeño fuerte y hermoso—fue lo que dijo—si me permites ya me retiro a mi propiedad.

—es tarde, apenas amanezca partes a tu casa. Quédate esta noche en mi propiedad.

El castaño asintió mientras era guiado por un criado a la habitación destinada para él.

 _"Eres mi vida,_

 _Al fin te tengo,_

 _No me importa lo que digan,_

 _Tú eres lo que quería..."_

Esa noche todos aquellos que lo detestaban supieron que había alguien que perpetuaría ese " maldito linaje" como le decían.

Una vez que amaneció, fue a presentar a su hijo al resto de su gente los cuales se hallaban reunidos en un gran palacio de la época merovingia, quienes herméticos dejaron que el recién nacido recibiera la bendición de los dioses. Todos sabían que los todopoderosos dioses no estaban de acuerdo con ese nacimiento.

—es una desobediencia—cuchicheaban un par de mujeres que en apariencia tenían 20, más tenían 200 años—sufrirá por su osadía.

—¿Cómo lo llamarás?—se aventuró a preguntar el más viejo de todos.

Sin despegar la vista de su hijo respondió.

—Camus.

—nombre inusual para un niño—dijeron todos.

Dégel sonrió con malicia mientras lo mecía, podía percibir la tensión reinante entre todos ellos, él se sabía poderoso y capaz incluso de gobernarlos.

Una vez que presentó a Camus, ordenó que buscaran a una mujer que lo amamantara, una mujer robusta y sana en cuyas manos tendría el deber de alimentar al hijo humano del inmortal más poderoso de esa región.

 **Meses después.**

—la iglesia ha retomado con fiereza las persecuciones—comentaba a Sísifo mientras almorzaban—ni siquiera paso por sus propiedades.

Se hallaban charlando acerca de varios acontecimientos acaecidos días atrás entre esas capturas, exilios y ejecuciones en la hoguera. En aquella región, sus habitantes creían que si un inmortal era condenado a la hoguera este perdía sus poderes y moría yendo a parar al infierno; Dégel encontraba eso sin fundamento, un inmortal dejaba de serlo cuando decidía renunciar a ese privilegio ya sea por un hijo, amante o por cansancio de vivir tantos siglos.

—Lucien—comentó Sísifo—fue capturado pero su hija lo salvó aduciendo que estaba enfermo y que estaba curándose con una receta antigua familiar.

—esa chica también corre peligro—dijo el ojivioleta.

Sísifo iba a continuar pero la mujer que amamantaba a Camus apareció con el bebé que al ver a su progenitor comenzó a hacer ruiditos.

—no tiene un año y ya quiere hablar—comentó la joven entregándole a Camus—con su permiso, Sr. Von Shielfs.

—concedido.

—¿Son azules?—se refirió Sísifo a los ojos del infante.

—azules como el zafiro.

Camus atrapó con total Precisión uno de los dedos de Sísifo que río discretamente.

—tiene buenos reflejos.

—ya intenta hablar—comentó Dégel.

El infante quería tocar con sus manecitas cada objeto que estaba a su alcance, Dégel no lo dejó porque temía que se lastimara.

—deja que experimente—dijo Sísifo—no puede vivir en una burbuja.

—tengo que protegerlo de todo aquello que pueda hacerle daño.

—un ser humano necesita experimentar lo que haya en la vida—miró una hoja escrita en un idioma desconocido—no podemos intervenir en la vida de un mortal.

Años más tarde comprendería que debió obedecer a la voz de la prudencia.

 **Días después.**

Una incómoda sensación, angustia lo envolvió, no oía nada de su hijo ni siquiera el llanto por lo que alarmado fue a buscar a la nodriza que siempre lo tenía.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?—preguntó al vacío.

Hasta el mismo vacío se abstuvo de responder.

Él no tenía ese poder de predecir, más bien su poder era psíquico, capaz de deslizarse en la mente de humanos y sacar a relucir sus más oscuros secretos y fantasías.

Sin embargo no podía leer la mente de la nodriza de Camus, al parecer la mujer había bloqueado su mente.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

El sollozo de un pequeño niño que provenía de la parte exterior de su propiedad alertó a sus cinco sentidos.

—no, es posible...—murmuró apretando los puños—¡Malditos cazadores!

Con el corazón en la boca, Dégel se apresuró a seguir el sonido del sollozo el cual lo condujo hacia las afueras del jardín, donde iniciaba el pequeño bosque que daba paso al pueblo.

—es hijo de uno de ellos, no se puede pasar como un niño normal—dijo una voz-nadie querrá hacerse cargo de él.

—su destino está marcado—oyó la voz de la mujer nerviosa-muchos querrán matarlo y morirá antes de los 20 años. Su padre no entiende razones, por eso quiero evitar que crezca con él...

—¿Acaso te importa un niño mitad inmortal y mitad humano?—cuestionó la voz.

—es humano por completo, míralo—le mostró su espalda-no tiene marca.

Incómodo por el manoseo de la nodriza, el infante comenzó a emitir quejidos de protesta.

—¿cuántos años tiene?

—casi un año.

—no se puede, ya reconoce a su padre y este nos destrozaría si nos llevamos a su hijo—analizó el extraño.

Una sombra se instaló entre ambos, Camus fue arrebatado de los brazos de su nodriza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Querías vender a mi hijo?

El extraño, era un cazador que al verlo alistó una daga gala. Dégel poco le importaba las armas humanas, él tenía un arma mucho más poderosa... La psiquis.

—te recuerdo humano que eso no puede matarme.

—eso lo sé bestia inmunda, pero puedo causarte un gran daño pues está bendecida por el Papa.

Rio con desprecio, le tenía sin cuidado la jurisdicción de Roma sobre él, Camus crecería bajo los preceptos de sus costumbres, no permitiría que el cristianismo lo influenciara.

—¡Maldito demente!

—soy un hombre que ama a su hijo, nada más...

La nodriza se había quedado al margen de la discusión, su plan de trasladar al niño lejos de su padre había fracasado. Planeaba que el pequeño sea trasladado a la República de Venecia1 o en su defecto a Roma donde Dégel ni a palos pondría sus pies.

El llanto del pequeño fue reemplazado por una somnolencia, acomodó su cabeza cerca del corazón de su progenitor el cual lo arrulló inmediatamente, el mayor lo cubrió con una capa que traía consigo.

—además Urbano V2 tiene otras cosas más importantes que perseguir a inmortales—dijo Dégel bajando la voz para no despertar al niño.

Al final de esas palabras, él se retiró con elegancia dejando furioso al cazador e incómoda a la aún nodriza de Camus. Esa misma noche, la mujer abandonó la propiedad Von Shielfs.

La atenta mirada de Dégel la siguió hasta cuando su figura desapareció, retornó al interior de la habitación donde el niño aún despierto aguardaba a su padre quién como las noches le contaba una historia combinada con canción.

" _Cuenta la leyenda que hace cuatro mil años,_

 _el mar trajo un hermoso bebé en una pequeña embarcación de madera,3_

 _a los pies de una mujer inmortal_

 _lo llevó a su casa donde lo crió como suyo..._

 _Se dice que era tan blanco como la leche, sus ojos eran dos estrellas,_

 _su cabello rubio casi blanco que pensaron que era un regalo de los dioses,_

 _la luna y el sol se disputaban por obtener una mirada de él,_

 _era un vidente..._

 _Sabía el presente, pasado y futuro del pueblo,_

 _conocía sobre cada vida y destino,_

 _Hasta que un día llegó en que debía terminar su misión en este mundo,_

 _bendijo a su madre, instruyó a todos los inmortales... y..._

 _predijo su regreso dentro de cuatro mil años más..._

 _Se marchó en una balsa que había construido rumbo a las tierras del norte,_

 _entonces todos nosotros esperamos su regreso._

 _¿ Ahora duerme ni pequeña estrella, que la luna ya obtuvo una mirada tuya...?_

 _Yo velaré tu sueño,_

 _los dioses celosos de ti sólo te miraran,_

 _la noche no es noche sin luna y estrellas,_

 _y una de esas estrellas eres tú..._

La tranquila respiración del niño indicó que ya estaba dormido, soltó un suspiro de agotamiento mientras lo arropaba y le daba un sutil beso en la mano de Camus que se removió, más siguió durmiendo.

—¿señor?

—¿qué pasa Teseo?

—ya no hay cazadores merodeando por aquí, no tiene que permanecer despierto vigilando a su hijo.

Dégel miró de reojo a su mayordomo quién lejos de sentirse intimidado por esa fría mirada permaneció en su sitio, tantos años a su servicio había aprendido a conocer cada expresión facial, le sostuvo la mirada por lo que Dégel asombrado pues casi toda la servidumbre de su mansión le temían por primera vez se sintió alguien normal.

—no le temo señor, el poder no hace a un hombre inmortal.

Dégel sondeó con sus poderes psíquicos la mente del hombre se sorprendió al no hallar ningún atisbo de duda, miedo ni siquiera maldad. Un ser humano puro a su versión.

Con un gesto de su mano apagó las velas quedando la habitación en penumbras tan sólo un rayito de luz de luna se filtró, según sabía la luna era como una especie de madre para los inmortales los cuales dedicaban cánticos e incluso la vida de sus hijos.

—hazme recordar que debo recompensarte tu valentía...

—es mi prioridad cuidar de sus bienes—respondió—no necesito recompensa.

—igual ya lo decidí.

Cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta, Teseo terminó por ese día su trabajo.

* * *

 **Notas extras:**

1 Fue una ciudad-estado gobernada por un Dux, su nombre completo fue Serenísima República de Venecia ( predilección mía por la historia antigua y medieval)

2 Su período fue entre 1362 y 1370.

3 Me basé para ese pequeño relato de Dégel en una leyenda de una parroquia rural de Guayaquil, ciudad donde vive su servidora llamada Posorja quien fue un vidente huancavilca que predijo variadas cosas entre esas los trágicos finales de los incas Huayna Cápac y Atahualpa.

Saludos :)


	10. Chapter 10

10.- La vida de Camus, parte II y final.

 **Tomado de los escritos de Dégel.**

Cuando fuiste destetado, hice un banquete celebrando aquello pues para mi tú ya entrabas en otra etapa de tu vida la cual yo no iba a dejar pasar ni registrar. En ese momento te llamé oficialmente mi heredero…

Todo lo mejor quise para ti, las mejores telas y todo aquello que ensalzaría tu belleza mi pequeño.

Si todos esos que me odian supieran quien soy realmente…

No soy ese mounstro que califican de sanguinario, cruel y frío que dicen los humanos que viven en esta región, los pocos que me conocen saben que soy un inmortal de 100 años con su hijo al que idolatra.

Con los que amo y aprecio soy dócil como un pequeño gato y contigo lo soy más. Quizás mis enemigos saben que mi punto débil eres tú y por ahí empezarán atacarme.

Hay algo que no todos saben, hay algo que yo traté de hacer para que tu vida sea larga, es más quise desafiar a mis dioses tratando de con una gota de tu sangre realizar un poderoso hechizo, pero casi te pierdo.

 **Flashback.**

 **Narrado por la autora.**

 **Marzo de 1368.**

—Papi—el pequeño observaba curioso varios recipientes, escritos y varias cosas que su padre tenía sobre una elegante mesa de caoba— ¿qué vas a hacer?

Dégel sonrió misterioso mientras separaba un par de escritos que contenían hechizos demasiados poderosos y arriesgados que mínimo error causarían efectos irreversibles.

—Haré algo por los dos—lo tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en su frente—confía en mí, sabes que te amo.

— ¿qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó asustado.

—nada malo… confía en mi…

—No…. —se soltó su agarre—tienes esa daga en tu mano.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar el niño desapareció de aquella habitación que funcionaba como biblioteca, él dejó la daga sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla mientras se jalaba un mechón de cabello frustrado. Llamó a gritos a su mayordomo que se presentó presuroso.

—señor…

—trae al niño—ordenó.

—pero señor…. Su hijo está muy asustado.

— ¡QUÉ ME LO TRAIGAS AHORA! —se puso de pie mientras sus pupilas se dilataban amenazantes.

Con una asustadiza reverencia el mayordomo desapareció trayendo al poco rato al niño que lloraba aferrado a la pierna del hombre.

— ¡déjalo ahí! —señaló a la misma silla donde minutos antes estuvo sentado.

—señor píenselo, puede costarle la vida.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer—posó la vista sobre el niño que se acurrucaba temeroso—tráeme pedazos de tela y agua.

Para Camus ver esa faceta desconocida de su amado padre le produjo pánico, parecía que no era él. Cuando el otro hombre se fue, Dégel se acercó por lo que comenzó nuevamente a llorar, el inmortal harto del escándalo tomó la daga y sin aviso cortó la delicada piel del brazo del niño en tanto murmuraba fórmulas de hechizo; ni el grito de dolor frenó el trance en que había entrado, estaba ensimismado en lograr que fuera efectivo, que la vida de su hijo fuera larga como él lo quería.

 _"Tu sangre será la base para la vida,_

 _No morirás antes que yo,_

 _19 no es ese número, serán 100,_

 _Para que sea posible renunciaré a mi larga vida,_

 _Poderoso elíxir escarlata… la cual es mío también,_

 _Oye mi voz._

 _Sangre y eternidad,_

 _Vida y muerte,_

 _Mis dioses me oirán…._

 _…_

El corte había sido profundo por lo que la sangre salía a borbotones sin detenerse manchando la ropa de ambos, aparentemente el hechizo debía detener la sangre y cerrar la herida sin dejar rastro y como señal de que el hechizo fue efectivo, un dibujo con el símbolo de los dioses en la espalda. Pero lo que eso estaba ocasionando era que el niño perdiera sangre y estuviese a punto a morir por el capricho de su padre.

—Vivirás más que yo…—se calló cuando vio que el niño ya no decía nada y su cabeza yacía sobre su pierna—Camus….

— ¡Oh Dios todopoderoso! —exclamó una joven que servía como cocinera— ¡ha matado al pequeño Camus!

Recién se dio cuenta de su grave error, aterrado sólo atinó a romper un pedazo de tela y presionar sobre la herida en tanto un ejército de sirvientes hacía acto de presencia para limpiar y auxiliar al infante que por la pérdida de sangre yacía exánime mientras un arrepentido Dégel quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

— ¡perdóname!

Molesta la cocinera se lo arrebató de los brazos murmurando cosas como "Dios lo perdone", "es un monstruo". Tenía razón en etiquetarlo así, pensó él por lo que azorado consigo mismo, salió hacia el pueblo así como estaba, manchado de sangre sin importarle lo que dijeran de él.

Fue por eso que años más tarde lo tildaban de asesino, o bebe sangre porque ese día él había salido así…

Una cicatriz fue lo quedó de ese fatal instante que casi le cuesta la vida, en vista de eso, Sísifo por petición de Dégel había hecho que el niño olvidara ese episodio de su vida.

Un año después, Dégel conoció a Kardia

Las relaciones entre hombres no eran permitidas en aquellos tiempos, Dégel a pesar de todo desafiaba a quienes amenazaban con mandarlo a la hoguera por su relación con Kardia del cual no sabía mucho pero amaba demasiado y por su condición al que relacionaban con brujas y oscuridad.

Kardia era un muchacho vendedor de manzanas, fue una atracción inmediata tanto que Dégel no quiso estar lejos de él y lo iba a visitar constantemente.

El amor fue creciendo, se veían a escondidas, durante el día Dégel pasaba con Camus y en la noche cuando el pequeño dormía, se encontraba con Kardia en las cercanías de su propiedad.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado una noche Kardia.

Sin dudar respondió.

—desciendo de una antigua familia de condes franceses.

—pero tu apellido es germano.

—Por parte de padre—refutó.

Kardia no preguntó más, Dégel se alivió pues Kardia era muy suspicaz y si sospechaba que no era lo que decía ser, terminaría odiándolo.

Aparte que Kardia no le mencionó que formaba parte de un grupo que neutralizaba a los inmortales y en menor medida a sus hijos que consideraban un peligro pues decían que heredaban los poderes de sus padres, sin embargo eran influenciados por inmortales que se hacían pasar por humanos para que atacaran a los hijos humanos de inmortales que no les simpatizaban.

Ejemplo Radamanthys.

Camus jamás conoció a Kardia, es más no supo que él fue quién lo sostuvo en sus brazos cuando moría...

Dégel llegaría a saber aquello más adelante.

Llegó la pubertad y luego la adolescencia de Camus de un bello niño pasó a ser un precioso joven que se ganaba las miradas de la jovencitas del pueblo cercano donde vivía, Dégel le había limitado sus salidas ya que las persecuciones contra aquellos que no seguían los preceptos de la iglesia se había intensificado a tal punto que muchos hijos e hijas de inmortales, eran enviados por sus padres lejos de esas tierras.

Un día el sacerdote de la iglesia del pueblo había ido hasta la puerta de la casa de Dégel, este sorprendido pues nadie ni en sueño se atrevía a pisar su propiedad.

―para su iglesia soy maldito ¿qué hace un servidor como usted aquí?

―debe enviar a su hijo lejos de aquí.

― ¿por qué debería obedecer a un sacerdote?

Los escasos cabellos del servidor de Dios se agitaron como un pequeño remolino, miró el rostro de aquel hombre que contaba con 115 años, percibía cuanta adoración existía en él por ese joven que simplemente imaginó que no soportaría que su hijo muriera.

―porque veo que no es malo, Sr. Von Shielfs.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en las bellas facciones de Dégel.

―pero ustedes no aprueban otro tipo de cosas, por ejemplo que yo mantenga una relación con otro hombre ¿no es así?

―no soy quién para cuestionar las leyes de Dios―respondió.

Dégel se disponía a responder cuando los pasos de Camus resonaron detrás suyo, cuando el adolescente vio quién era la visita sus ojos se iluminaron pues conocía al sacerdote ya que era el único servidor de la iglesia que no lo juzgaba por tener sangre de un inmortal. El muchacho de vez en cuando pasaba por la iglesia, claro sin que su padre se enterara.

―padre Poitiers…

―muchacho―dijo el cura―es bueno verte.

― ¿se conocen? ―indagó Dégel sospechoso.

―eso te lo iba a explicar padre, pero me veo obligado a hacerlo ahora―dijo el chico enfocando su mirada en la de su padre.

―yo pasaba por aquí, es grato ver que estés bien hijo―dijo el sacerdote a modo de despedida― ¡pasen bien!

Sabía que estaba molesto, sabía que el sacerdote había notado la furia que desprendía su padre al saber que sostenía una relación cordial. Con un gesto hizo saber a la servidumbre que se alejara pues su progenitor mostraría ese lado no tan bonito de sí mismo.

Oyó que cerró la imponente puerta de un portazo, rezó internamente pidiendo que le dieran sabiduría para poder sobrellevar la cólera de Dégel. Una parte de su poder se manifestó con una brisa fría que calaba hasta los huesos, sus ojos violáceos pacíficos ahora eran dos esferas rojizas que destilaban ira infinita.

― ¿por qué mi hijo es aliado de la iglesia de Roma? ―preguntó con una voz tétrica.

Meditaba su respuesta con cuidado.

Un fuerte jalón a su brazo lo obligó a mirarlo, tarde se dio cuenta en que cargaba puesto un pequeño crucifijo que al ser captado por Dégel fue arrebatado con violencia.

― ¿por qué me traicionas Camus?

―por qué me atas tanto, si soy un humano que tendrá vida efímera―respondió triste―ese amor que dices tenerme suena a sobreprotección extrema.

―NO CUESTIONES MI SENTIMIENTO HACIA TI…. ELLOS SOLO QUIEREN DESTRUIRME…

―tú les das razones para que te odien tanto, a veces te desconozco, a veces te tengo miedo porque haces cosas que…. Me aterran.

―preservar tu vida a costa de mi sangre para ti es ¿terrible? ―apretó su brazo.

―has roto muchas reglas y desafiado las leyes de la naturaleza, hasta de la creación.

―NO MENCIONES NADA DE ESA IGLESIA….―lanzó el crucifijo con desprecio mientras trataba de controlar su cólera― ¿por qué todos hasta tú se empeñan en hacerme ver que estoy equivocado?

El muchacho no respondió, con sumo cuidado se zafó del agarre de su padre que había pasado de la furia a la tristeza, en esos momentos ambos lloraban, uno por el empecinamiento de su progenitor y el otro porque no quería que esa fatal profecía se cumpliera. Internamente Dégel no quería que la profecía sobre la vida de Camus se cumpliera.

Y así pasaron los años, Camus cumplió 15, luego 16, en el cumpleaños número 17 de Camus, Kardia descubrió lo que realmente era Dégel.

―es mejor que alejes tus zarpas de mi―amenazó una tarde el joven―ya sé lo que eres.

―yo no soy eso que dicen Kardia―cogió una manzana que fue cortada con una daga romana por parte de Kardia―¿porqué actúas así?

Un grupo de personas rodearon a Kardia, miradas de triunfo brillaban ya que el arma había rozado la palma de Dégel cortando la piel de esa zona, una gota de sangre fue suficiente para ellos pues representaba un "trofeo de guerra". Con un pedazo de lino Kardia limpió su arma ante la impotencia y decepción de Dégel que jamás pensó que la primera persona de la que se había enamorado no viera más allá, no viera su corazón.

―esto debe guardarse―sugirió una mujer―nuestros sucesores sabrán que heriste a un inmortal que era " intocable".

―si llegas a vivir más siglos―su expresión se enserió―esto será tu afrenta.

―maldito seas... yo también puedo maldecirte... y sabes qué―dejó que la sangre corriera―en tu otra vida seré tu tormento y caerás en mis brazos... perseguiré a tu reencarnación Kardia Antares.

Más fuerte sería la de Kardia al condenarlo a nacer de día y morir de noche y que no lo recordara.

Llegaron los 18 años y finalmente llegó la fecha de sus 19 años. Sísifo sabía que el tiempo se había cumplido que solo era cuestión de meses para que la fatal profecía se manifestara.

Así le había dicho a Eleonor cuando esta también le mencionó en una visita a su casa, que Dégel no escaparía al "castigo por adelantar el tiempo del nacimiento de su hijo". Sonaba terrible, pero hasta el mismo chico presentía que su vida estaba llegando al final del camino.

 _"El tiempo se ha cumplido,_

 _El círculo de la vida se cerrará,_

 _Fue a su destino y tú lo sabrás, apenas el sol saldrá,_

 _Desafiarnos no fue lo mejor,_

 _Tu deuda será pagada con dolor y sangre…"_

 _…._

19 años de vida completamente registrados en aquellas hojas amarillentas, lo último registrado por Dégel sobre Camus era la bella sonrisa que este le dedicó antes de marcharse. De ahí no había más…

Las hojas volverían a ser escritas el siete de febrero nuevamente, cuando Ganimedes vuelva a brillar y el candelabro se encienda anunciando la llama de la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola :3, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son motivadores n.n

* * *

 **11.- Después del dolor, venganza.**

Al día siguiente de haber sepultado a Camus, Dégel cayó en un profundo sueño que se extendió por meses, todos sus conocidos desfilaron en su mansión tratando de hallar una solución a su inconsciencia. Su mayordomo cuidaba de que su cuerpo no se viera afectado por ese tiempo fuera de su entorno mientras día y noche los inmortales discutían fórmulas para traerlo nuevamente.

Los más sabios de los inmortales entre los que se contaban Sisifo y Eleonor lograron saber la causa de ese sueño... el alma de Dégel se había roto al no soportar el dolor y este no despertaría hasta que la misma se juntara.

En el pequeño pueblo al saber que aquel " mounstro" estaba fuera de combate, celebraron hasta con teatro la " caída del hombre que por siglos tenía en pánico a esa región". Kardia aún no procesaba el hecho de saber que aquel jovencito de ojos zafiros haya muerto en sus brazos, además la fiesta le parecía absurda, no debían alegrarse por la muerte de un ser inocente de ser hijo de un inmortal.

―hey Kardia―un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se le acercó―la fiesta está buena.

―no le veo el chiste de celebrar la muerte de un muchacho al cual tú mataste―respondió alejándose de la bulla―Charles debiste dejarlo vivo, o en todo caso ponerlo bajo la protección del cura del pueblo y así yo podría neutralizar a Dégel Von Shielfs.

Charles bufó mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio.

―¿querías que su oscura sangre se perpetuara?

―no, pero matarlo no era la solución.

―¿qué sugerías genio manzanero?

―olvídalo ¿si?

Tomó una antorcha y se encaminó hacia la iglesia parroquial, el padre Poitiers al saber de lo acontecido con Camus, celebró una misa por el descanso de su alma, nadie había querido asistir así que Kardia solamente había asistido. El anciano cura se hallaba en las afueras de la iglesia con expresión avergonzada por lo que hacían los habitantes del pueblo.

―muchacho creí que estabas en esa... no sé como definirlo.

―aún le faltaba mucho por vivir―dijo Kardia―y a decir verdad me siento culpable por haberme ido sin imaginar que Charles lo mataría.

―Charles se equivocó y tú también...

―lo dice por mi romance con ese ser.

Kardia se quedó en silencio, nadie aprobaba que un hombre sostuviera una relación afectiva, romántica y amorosa con otro. Es más " alguien" llevó a oídos del Tribunal de la Inquisición de Francia sobre romances entre humanos e inmortales tanto hombres como mujeres.

Y ya habían sido ejecutados centenas de cazadores por practicas homosexuales, herejes y todos aquellos que no encajaban en la moral de esos tiempos, expropiaciones, exilios; sin embargo Kardia logró salvarse de la hoguera al probar que jamás amó a un hombre mucho menos a un inmortal y que si había estado a su lado fue para encontrar puntos débiles de donde neutralizar.

―te salvaste del fuego eterno, Kardia pero según me dijiste ese hombre te maldijo.

―peor será la maldición que le tengo preparada―miró el cielo despejado―lo condenaré a probar la soledad y la vulnerabilidad.

Seis meses después de la partida de Camus, una mañana Dégel despertó con un aura muy distinta a cuando tenía a Camus, sus ojos violetas lucían apagados, su semblante lucía desvalido, su dermis lucía seca y pálida como si fuera un fantasma y debilitado.

Apartó de un brusco manotazo a su mayordomo que acudió en su ayuda, la furia se instaló en sus pupilas al volver a la realidad de que su hijo ya no estaba.

―Kardia Antares...

La servidumbre exclamó nerviosa y asustada al oír la mención del mismo conocido por sus técnicas muy efectivas en neutralizar a inmortales, técnicas traspasadas por generaciones y que seguirían hasta épocas modernas.

―señor... ese cazador...

―no me cuestionen―abandonó el lecho donde permaneció seis meses―regresé porque debo arreglar cuentas.

Al regresar a su propiedad, un espantoso dolor de cabeza casi lo orilla a la locura, Kardia bloqueó su mente para que no lo recordara y lo condenara a vivir anciano de día y joven de noche y con la disminución de su poder.

 _" No descansarás ni serás feliz hasta que hayas recuperado,_

 _ese trozo de tu alma que ofreciste por darle vida,_

 _un ser humano en teoría serás..."_

Dos años después de la muerte de Camus, comenzó el terror entre aquellos que capturaron y ejecutaron a Camus...

Aparecían muertos con una daga clavada en su pecho tal como le hicieron a Camus. Kardia después de su último encuentro se había marchado al reino de Castilla en la Península Ibérica por lo que no supo que sus conocidos habían caído bajo la venganza de su antiguo y maldecido amor.

Sin embargo el autor intelectual de su dolor era nada más y nada menos que Radamanthys que usando a ciertos cazadores los indujo a hacerle daño ya que Dégel era candidato a regir sobre el pueblo de los inmortales en Francia y quitándole lo que más idolatraba se debilitaría.

Párrafo de Radamanthys.

 _" Tu descendencia será cortada,_

 _tu poder se irá por los vientos,_

 _la sangre de tu bastardo limpiará la deshonra,_

 _de haber desafiado a los dioses,_

 _ellos me pidieron que lo hiciera..."_

Años después quién gobernaría a los inmortales sería Radamanthys...

* * *

Esto fue lo que acaeció luego de la desaparición de Camus, falta poco para que nazca por segunda vez...


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- Enfrentamiento.**

Sonreia hipocritamente, sus ojos ámbar se posaron con repudio en el abultado vientre de Carrie que aguardaba que dijera algo. Kardia desconfiada permanecía a lado de su amiga, lista para atacar al extraño.

—disculpa ¿ Cual es tu nombre querida?—preguntó Radamanthys.

—¡ Qué te importa!—gruñó Kardia.

—te pareces a alguien que me gustó mucho—acotó el inmortal pasando por medio de ambas sin su permiso—era realmente hermoso como tú.

Kardia cerró los puños con fuerza tanto que las uñas laceraron la piel de las manos, él le daba mala espina.

Se volteó hacia su amiga para murmurarle en voz baja que se retirara a su habitación que ella se encargaría.

—¡ No te dejaré!—murmuró Carrie—mira como te está observando.

—yo puedo defenderme, además estas embarazada y debes cuidar al bebé—la empujó hacia el pasillo rumbo a su habitación—prometo que estaré bien.

Renuente Carrie obedeció, le preocupaba su amiga quién desde la visita de aquel hombre no era la misma mujer bromista y sarcástica, a veces la oía en las madrugadas murmurar en sueños, las constantes manifestaciones de su vida pasada la atormentaban, escribía maldiciones para frenar que aquel hombre la dejara tranquila.

Radamanthys sabía que ella era Kardia, aquel humano que maldijo a Dégel, ahora que lo había encontrado le faltaba hallar al humano que asesinó a Camus para encomendarle nuevamente la espantosa misión de acabar con él.

—sé que él las vigila.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—a nadie importa.

—a mi si—deslizó el largo abrigo negro sobre sus brazos para ponerlo sobre una silla—porque fuiste su amor y ella lleva a su bastardo reencarnado.

Una certera patada en sus costillas acalló aquellas venenosas palabras, el golpe hizo tambalear a Radamanthys que jamás en su larga vida se iba a encontrar con una mujer con esa fuerza "bruta".

—bastardo tu abuela—pisoteó su pie—ese bebé es mi responsabilidad.

Se detuvo al pronunciar aquello... ¿ Desde cuando se había atribuido esa responsabilidad?

—no puedes protegerlo—dijo con sorna el rubio—maldeciste a su padre. Y además te acostaste con él...

Carrie que se había quedado cerca, pero oculta casi se le cae la mandíbula al oír aquello.

—¡ Calla!—escupio colérica.

—fuiste suya cuatro veces, pude oler su repugnante perfume en ti que a pesar de los días, aún está impregnado—trató de sentarse en una silla, pero ella lo aventó al suelo.

Al parecer Radamanthys le gustaba que lo maltraran. Sin protestar se levantó.

—lo odio al igual que a ti...

—dirás que lo amas... Lo deseas...

—¡ Nunca!

—veremos preciosa—se sacudió su ropa—ya las visité y ya me voy.

Lanzó la puerta tras suyo, al voltearse Carrie la miraba con reproche su expresión exigía una explicación a lo que había oído.

—no es lo que piensas...

—dices que lo odias sin embargo te acostaste con él... Para qué bando juegas...

—están locos, sólo quiero información para salvaguardar al niño.

—pero tampoco tenías que haber recurrido a eso.

Ella desvió la mirada incómoda, si su amiga se enteraba que lo había hecho esa noche y madrugada varias veces con él en su departamento y mueble, desconfiaría de ella.

—ellos tienen dioses, él... En sus tiempos fue poderoso...

La rubia pudo notar la desesperación de la que era presa su amiga que con ademanes le trataba de explicar que todo era un plan para alejar a ambos inmortales del niño no nacido, Kardia creía que Dégel estaba obsesionado con ese asunto del niño y que ese asunto de que él era la reencarnación de su hijo eran mitos.

―mira, mis ancestros lograron herirlo hay una prueba, existe un pedazo de lino manchado de la sangre de Dégel Von Shielfs que simboliza un trofeo de guerra para nosotros―le mostró una foto del mentado objeto―¿ves no fue un capricho?

―y como justificas el hecho de que tuviste relaciones con ese maniático obsesionado con mi bebé―cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

―ya te dije que es por buscar la forma de proteger al bichito.

Carrie creyó finalmente en los argumentos de Kardia quién aliviada fue a la cocina y trajo dos manzanas, la pequeña mascota de la última mencionada caminaba de aquí por allá pegada a sus talones y mirando con desconfianza todo movimiento que no sea para ella conocido.

—en ese caso—mordió un pedazo de la fruta―tenemos que estar alerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—tome señor—Unity muy solícitamente le extendió unos atados de unas hierbas que Dégel tomó con desespero—¿qué hará con eso?

El doloroso cambio que sufría el bello hombre todos los días lo debilitaba terriblemente tanto que había investigado últimamente, alguna forma de paliar los dolores que permanecían minutos después de ese cambio. Descubrió algunas plantas, las cuales ordenó a su jardinero que las sembrara en grandes cantidades para tener lo suficiente durante un año.

—maldito dolor—murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos―dile a la cocinera que me prepare una infusión de menta, rápido―tomó la mencionada planta y se le dio.

Extrañado Unity abandonó la habitación, Dégel que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo y la vista gacha se puso de pie con suma dificultad y rechinando los dientes. Cayó pesadamente sobre el amplio colchón a la vez que soltaba el resto del atado soltante.

―aún tengo que sufrir un mes y medio...

Su infusión llegó de las manos de Unity que lo ayudó a acomodarse para que beba su infusión, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara y agregar la menta, la cocinera le reveló que la menta servía para calmar los dolores al igual que el romero y el gingko ya que decían que el sistema nervioso de Dégel se alteraba y sus tejidos se inflamaban produciéndole aquel dolor.

Se preguntaba cómo él soportaba eso y cómo lograba que su cuerpo volviera a estar como si nada al pasar aquello.

―al principio pensé en hacerme el valiente, pero con el paso de los siglos el dolor era peor hasta que un día no pude pararme por una hora y al recuperarme decidí que debía hallar un método para disminuir mi sufrimiento―respondió al leer su pensamiento―no te asustes―sonrió débilmente―mi poder es leer mentes.

―y eso de que su hijo... bueno de sangre no lo es...

―cuando él nazca de nuevo, yo dejaré de padecer como un mortal y recuperaré mi poder y gloria―terminó el último sorbo de la infusión―¡gracias Unity!

Con una reverencia se retiró llevándose la vajilla, la menta hizo efecto minutos después por lo que ya pudo pararse bien e ir a su armario a buscar qué ponerse pues quería " visitar a Kardia" a la que no había ido a ver desde esa noche en que la tuvo en sus brazos.

Tal como lo había dicho al ser maldecido siglos atrás por la anterior reencarnación de ella, no la dejaría en paz.

 **Más tarde, a eso de las 23:00 pm.**

—¿ aún no duermes?

Aioros saltó en su lugar al oír aquella tétrica voz trás suyo, Radamanthys se había presentado en su habitación donde traducía de unas hojas viejas, las memorias de Sargón. Su pequeño hermano dormía plácido acompañado de un gato amarillo en la cama del mayor.

—no llames a Sisifo—le cerró el paso—no vine a hacerte daño, porque sé lo valioso que eres para él.

—¡ Cid!—llamó al mayordomo.

—ya te dije mocoso—cerró la puerta usando sus poderes mentales—no me interesa hacerte daño, me llamas la atención porque tienes la capacidad de traducir lenguas muertas.

Desconfiado, Aioros apartó el legajo de papeles a la vez que rodeaba el escritorio y adoptaba una posición protectora hacía su durmiente hermano. Oyó los golpes de la puerta, era Cid que había acudido a su llamado, Radamanthys insultó en una lengua desconocida mientras se escondía en un rincón y se desaparecía.

—¡ Aioros! ¿ qué sucede?—preguntó Cid, quien desde hacía 25 años era la mano derecha de su padre.

Este hombre era de origen español cuya familia provenía de Aragón y había sido de las pocas familias humanas que no odiaba a los inmortales, su cabello corto negro contrastaba con sus ojos violáceos oscuros que rara vez mostraban emoción salvo cuando uno de ellos le sucedía algo. Cid era como un segundo padre para él y Aioria.

Por instinto miró hacia el rincón donde había estado Radamanthys, el mayor siguió su mirada.

—¿alguien estuvo aquí?

—Radamanthys—dijo Sisifo presentándose en la habitación—¡ sal de ahí!

Cid trataba de ver hacia donde el castaño dirigía su voz, no veía nada, pero Sisifo si. Insistió dos veces más hasta que una risa sádica se oyó de entre las sombras y entonces se materializó Radamanthys.

—no creí que entre tus poderes estaba detectar mi presencia.

—los tengo desde siempre, sólo que sirven para detectar a presencias con alma oscura como tú—respondió mientras tanto Aioros tomaba a su hermano y Cid al gato y a un gesto de Sisifo, se marcharon.

—ja—se cruzó de brazos—no puedes hacer nada contra mi, soy el líder de todos ustedes incluso del vejestorio ese que delira con su hijo.

—sólo de Europa—respondió triunfante—el Concejo Inmortal está por encima de ti. Y además somos tres quienes no te reconocemos como tal...

El rubio apretó la mandíbula colérico, esos tres eran Sisifo, Dégel y Eleonor quienes eran considerados como los " más importantes de los inmortales"; no obstante Dégel en vista de su maldición no participaba mucho en las reuniones y su poder estaba disminuido, Eleonor se mantenía al margen y de vez en cuando visitaba a Sisifo.

—ese bastardo no volverá a nacer... haré que muera de nuevo como lo hice hace 550 años—se refirió a Camus quién aún no nacía

La sospecha de que tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Camus se confirmaba, ahora sólo faltaba hallar al hombre o su reencarnación quién influenciado por Radamanthys arrebató la vida a Camus.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- Caras**

Kardia no le había dicho que Dégel había aparecido ese mismo día que Radamanthys, la mujer se lo había guardado para si, para no preocuparla. Dégel se presentó cuando Carrie ya dormía.

 **Varias noches después.**

Kardia demoraba más de lo usual por lo que Carrie optó por preparar la merienda y guardarle su porción correspondiente, ella estaba emocionada pues el gineco-obstetra en uno de sus chequeos le había dicho que el bebé nacería los primeros días de febrero por medio de parto normal. Ya se estaba preparando comprándole el moisés y junto a Kardia acondicionaban el cuarto donde dormiría " Albert" como lo había bautizado.

Distraída comiendo su porción mientras veía un documental con la pequeña perrita de su amiga que no se había dado cuenta que era observada por un par de ojos violetas fríos, el dueño de los mismos oculto en un lado de la sala cercano a la ventana no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Carrie.

—¿es raro que esté sola?—murmuró para si—¿porqué Kardia aún no llega?

Como cuando Camus se anunció por primera vez, de nueva cuenta volvía a manifestarse a mes y medio de su nacimiento ahora frente a su madre de esa vida quién ante aquella manifestación dejó caer el plato de comida impresionada y sobándose el vientre.

—aquí estas...—djo Dégel saliendo de su escondite.

—¿quién está ahí?

Era el mismo, con el mismo color de cabello, piel blanca y ojos azules zafiros, Pinina en vez de huir aterrada permaneció en su sitio tranquila.

—ahora ya lo conoces—dijo Dégel parándose a su lado—así era él y así será en esta nueva vida.

—¡ TÚ!—lo apuntó con su dedo índice—¿qué haces en este departamento?

Dégel en vez de responder, se limitó a colocar una mano en el vientre de la mujer que comenzó a moverse sin descanso anunciando la felicidad del bebé al sentir la esencia de su padre de alma y corazón, el inmortal sintió como su corazón se estrujaba de alegría tanto que hasta quiso llorar.

—tú-tú... e-es imposible... él no te conoce... no eres su padre—comentó anonadada.

Él sonrió mostrando su bien cuidada y perfecta dentadura haciéndolo más atractivo.

—él y yo somos uno... él tiene una parte de mi alma, una parte de mi inmortalidad, esa que me hace humano y vulnerable—sus ojos brillaron al decir esto—no sé a ciencia cierta porqué tú mujer me lo vas a devolver, no sé cúal es tu karma.

Cuando lo descubriera no iba a creerlo.

Carrie apartó la mano de Dégel bruscamente por lo que el pequeño dejó de moverse, se disponía a recoger los restos del plato cuando la mano de él la detuvo.

—deja, vas a cortarte—se quitó el largo abrigo negro dejando al descubierto una perfecta y trabajada anatomía que resaltaba sobre la camisa gris, ahora entendía la rubia el porqué Kardia había sucumbido ante él, era sumamente bello y atractivo.

—ahora creo porqué para mi amiga eres su peor pesadilla—se sentó en el mueble—no sólo por la maldición, sino por tu belleza masculina.

—no creo que sea un hombre que pueda cautivar—dijo recogiendo el último pedazo del plato—técnicamente lo que vez era lo que yo era hace siglos hasta meses después de...—hizo una pausa—de que mi pequeño Camus muriera—desde haceseis siglos atravieso el ciclo humano.

El temor inicial había desaparecido dando lugar a una curiosidad de saber de ese hombre mucho más. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, quería saber más.

—¿amas a Kardia?

Una ceja alzada fue el signo de lo que había producido la pregunta.

—¿para qué quieres saber eso?

—pues ella me confesó que lo había hecho contigo—respondió inocente.

Ultimamente no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel encuentro, cada noche sentía que ella se sacudía debajo suyo, que gemía en su oído, que su cuerpo pedía más...

Flahsback.

Dientes mordían su barbilla mientras sus finos dedos con sus respectivas uñas arañaban su ancha espalda, él perdido en el terrible sopor del sexo y deseo sólo atinaba a acrecentar las embestidas. Que le importaba que ella en su anterior vida lo maldijo, si igual la atormentaría hasta rabiar...

Jamás pensó someterse a los bajos instintos de un ser humano, más con ese que ahora era ella... Si uno de sus conocidos le decía aquello hasta lo insultaría en el antiguo idioma de ellos.

En un momento se apoderó de sus labios en un beso hambriento, ella lo mordió, pero eso no importó siguió besándola a pesar de que ya estaba próximo a terminar ese encuentro. Luego de eso, ella volvió a odiarlo mientras clavaba su uña en su pecho obligándole a decirle los motivos de la fijación con el bebé de Carrie.

Fin flashback.

—sabiendo sus intenciones, caí en su trampa—se devolvió a la sala con Carrie pisándole los talones—¿entiendes mujer?

—mi nombre es Carrie, grábatelo en tu cerebro inmortal—corrigió ella cansada de ser llamada mujer por él.

—como sea, igual eres mortal.

Pinina se puso en cuatro patitas a lamer la mano de Dégel quién no la rechazó.

—bueno yo me voy—tomó su abrigo colgándoselo en su hombro—vendré por Kardia otra noche.

—¿le digo que viniste?—gritó cuando él se hallaba ya una distancia prudencial.

" No mujer", respondió él a su mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—no es necesario, entendí que cometí un error.

—un error garrafal, Kardia.

Ella asintió mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto frente a la líder de esa ala de los cazadores de Europa llamada Deyanira la cual ejercía con mano de hierro el liderazgo de aquellos hombres y mujeres. Kardia le había contado lo que había sucedido con Dégel noches atrás por lo que Deyanira le había hecho toda clase de preguntas que la mujer de ojos celestes respondió sin ocultar nada a su líder.

—no puedes admitir siquiera un hipotético embarazo—entrecerró los ojos ante la " desagradable idea de otro hijo de Dégel ni mucho menos que proviniera de una mujer cazadora".

La mujer no replicó nada. Deyanira continuó.

—la sangre de ese ser es más poderosa que la de Wyert y Agnia1, si nace otro hijo de él... se fortalecerá más.

—soy estéril—murmuró para alivio de Deyanira—lo comprobé hace días, pero preferí guardarlo.

—bien, bien—sirvió otra copa más contenta—no podía admitir que tuvieras un niño de ese hombre, recuerda que perteneces que a una importante familia de cazadores, una mancha como esa no se borraría jamás.

—entiendo.

Deyanira tenía entre ceja y ceja el poder estar frente a Dégel y neutralizarlo más hasta " enloquecerlo y obligarlo a renunciar a su larga vida".

—puede leer mentes...

—no puede hacerlo conmigo—respondió Deyanira orgullosa.

Continuaron en su charla hasta cuando Kardia consideró que era hora de irse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Al día siguiente, 10:00 am.**

Mientras Aioria y Aioros junto al gato del niño se hallaban fuera del campo de visión de su padre, este anotaba frenético en una agenda todo lo que había visto en su sueño de la noche anterior.

—llama a Dégel—pidió a El Cid.

—hay celular ¿lo sabías?—cuestionó.

Recién reparó en que ya no estaban en el siglo XIV sino en plena época tecnológica y que bien podían llamar al mencionado con un simple y sencillo teléfono celular.

—mi manía de creer que aún estoy en 1300—dijo con una sonrisa de pena.

—no te preocupes—le facilitó un celular último modelo aún con el forrito en la pantalla—aquí está guardado varios números de tus conocidos.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, El Cid se marchó a cumplir con sus actividades pero teniendo en cuenta de que el adolescente Aioros y el infante Aioria estaban fuera de casa. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el anciano Dégel estaba frente a Sisifo quién tenía listo un espejo para mostarle lo que había descubierto.

—vine lo más rápido que pude.

—esto es sumamente importante—dijo mostrándole las letras las cuales cobraban vida frente al espejo que comenzaba a proyectar diversas imágenes...

—¡miren a quién tenemos aquí... al hijo del mounstro!—dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes acercándosele junto a varios cazadores a Camus que reciententemente salía de visitar al padre Poitiers, quién se asustó—¡ oh! no te asustes niño... sabemos quién eres...

El joven trató de huir, pero fue interceptado por otro, Camus comprendió que no lo dejarían libre a menos que...

—Camus Von Shielfs, sangre y vida de Dégel Von Shielfs... el asesino más poderoso de esta región.

—¡ no es eso que dicen...!—replicó molesto—mi papá no es malo.

Unas risas burlonas prosiguieron a la declaración del joven de 19 años.

—miren muchachos—colocó la punta de la daga bajo la barbilla de Camus—el niñito dice que su papi no es malo.

Kardia se había quedado al margen de todo, no había querido participar en la " captura de Camus", para él el joven no era culpable de lo que era su padre, si fuera por él, lo persuadía para que se vaya lejos de Francia para que se salvara de todo eso. Charles quién era el que tenía a Camus, se sentía en la gloria.

Charles regresó casi al amanecer con la daga oculta en un pedazo de tela, Kardia se disponía a montar su negocio de manzanas como todos los días aparte de su oficio como cazador y en el camino que conducía al mercado, se topó con la espeluznante imagen de Camus tirado con sangre en su pecho.

—Charles, eres un estúpido—dijo contrariado mientras se agachaba para comprobar si el chico tenía signos vitales—él no...

—¿ papá? ¡ perdóname...!

—no soy Kardia, el manzanero—apartó con cuidado el cabello que tapaba el rostro del muchacho—calma, te llevaré donde tu padre.

—no... no mi tiempo ya llegó—tosió mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Kardia que sentía un nudo en su garganta—no quiero que me vea así... yo lo quiero tanto que... dile que me perdone por irme tan pronto de su lado.

—¿porqué la Inquisición es tan cruel?—dijo ignorando quién estaba detrás de todo eso era Radamanthys que aprovechándose de la Inquisición persuadió para que Camus sea eliminado—tranquilo...

—prométeme que cuando vuelva a nacer—entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo—me llevarás hasta mi padre.

—no existe la reencarnación, niño—refutó ignorando que era visto por Radamanthys oculto tras un árbol con una mirada de triunfo al ver que sus planes resultaron.

—promételo... promete que me llevarás nuevamente a sus brazos...

Llorando con el alma hecha pedazos al ver esa vida irse injustamente, Kardia lo prometió.

—lo prometo, ahora... descansa.

Un último suspiro anunció que el alma de Camus abandonaba su cuerpo, Kardia ahora tenía esa promesa encima.

—Charles... eres un estúpido...

Al final de esa secuencia, Dégel estaba sin palabras, al fin había descubierto quién era el asesino de Camus... y su reencarnación era nada más y nada menos que Carrie... tanto Kardia como Charles habían reencarnado como mujeres, la una tenía la responsabilidad de darle vida y la otra de llevarlo nuevamente a sus brazos.

—debería odiarla, pero...—su llanto silencioso cortó su parlamento—su deuda está saldada.

—es hora de que dejes ese dolor a un lado, él ya está por ver la luz del día...

* * *

Notas adicionales:

1 Fue el apellido que le designé a Sisifo.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.- Nacimiento.**

El mes y medio faltante de gestación de Carrie pasó tan rápido que la mujer ya sólo esperaba que se encajara y que las contracciones iniciaran. Kardia ya tenía lista la pañalera con todo lo necesario para el nacimiento del " bichito".

 _" Papi, mira... Ganímedes está brillando..."_

Dégel arrojó el libro de medicina natural contra la pared sorprendiendo a Unity, aquella vocecita volvía a manifestarse después de tantos siglos, lo cual significaba una cosa... Camus ya estaba por nacer.

—¿ señor?—preguntó cauteloso Unity—¿ qué sucede?

Sus arrugas se acentuaron mientras trataba de calmar a su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, puso una mano sobre su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse. Unity al no obtener respuesta alguna volvió a preguntar, más se topó con el mismo silencio.

El anciano salió despavorido hacia la planta alta en dirección a su habitación más concretamente al balcón donde se asomó para ver el estado del tiempo, se encontró con que aún estaba nublado a pesar de que eran las tres de la tarde.

—¿hoy es...?—preguntó a su mayordomo.

—seis de febrero—respondió Unity.

Faltaban once horas y media para que Camus naciera por segunda vez y que aquella soledad terminara para siempre, excitado se volteó hacia Unity quién al ver el brillo en sus ojos violetas supuso que daría alguna orden.

—di al resto del personal que ordeno que abran la habitación con cerradura plateada, limpiénla y vuelvanla a cerrar hasta la medianoche, te encargarás de vigilar si el candelabro se enciende—volvió a posar su mirada al cielo—si mis dioses quieren, tendré a la luz de mis ojos pronto...

 **Con Carrie y Kardia.**

—oye Carrie—Kardia se disponía a marcharse a su trabajo del que no salía hasta las diez de la noche—cualquier cosa me pegas un timbrazo a mi cell ¿ de acuerdo?

La mujer que se hallaba doblando su ropa, se disponía a contestar cuando un espantoso dolor se apoderó de su bajo vientre y segundos después algo bajó por sus piernas alertándola.

—¡ NO ESPERA!—gritó aterrada—ya rompí fuente...

—oye no bromees—dijo la otra mujer.

—no bromeo—comenzó a hipar—va-va a nacer.

En un santiamén llegó a donde su amiga estaba, la acomodó con cuidado sobre la cama mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a una ambulancia, mientras esperaban que llegara, ella tomaba la pañalera y los documentos de Carrie. Las dos solas debían arreglárselas ya que los padres de Carrie vivían en otra ciudad y tardarían muchas horas en llegar, así que le tocaría asumir como pariente de la rubia.

Carrie al ser primeriza tardaría horas en dar a luz, por lo que ella se hallaba nerviosa.

Los golpes en la puerta del departamento significó que la ambulancia había llegado, Kardia fue a abrirla, guió a los paramédicos quienes examinaron a Carrie y determinaron que tenía cinco de dilatación por lo tanto la derivarían a la maternidad.

—¿hermana?—preguntó uno de ellos a Kardia.

Si decía que no era probable que no la dejaran subir a la ambulancia, así que decidió mentir por una buena causa.

—soy su media hermana—afirmó sosteniendo con firmeza la pañalera y la cartera con los documentos de Carrie—soy su única pariente.

—bien, entonces usted estará a cargo del papeleo en la maternidad.

—no hay problema—dijo.

 **En la maternidad.**

Mientras se llevaban a Carrie para prepararla, Kardia se quedaba en la recepción haciendo los trámites para el ingreso de su amiga.

—¿ qué es la paciente para usted?—preguntó la enfermera mientras escribía en un formulario.

—mi media hermana—empleó la misma mentira—de parte de madre—agregó.

Una vez llenos todos los campos necesarios, la enfermera hizo firmar a Kardia para que todo sea más rápido y sin contratiempo.

—puede esperar en la sala de espera, el médico que controlaba el embarazo de su hermana le informará sobre cómo se procederá para el parto.

La mujer asintió mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera a la aguardando noticias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aconsejado por sus más cercanos aliados, Dégel aplicó lo que le habían sugerido...

Eleonor le había dicho al visitarlo, así mismo Sisifo que si presenciaría el nacimiento de Camus por segunda vez, debía " purificarse" pues no debía tomar al pequeño en sus brazos ya que sus manos habían estado manchadas de sangre de sus enemigos.

En esos momentos purificaba su cuerpo con un preparado especial el cual según Eleonor limpiaría su alma de todo rastro de resentimiento, odio y lo prepararía para el último cambio el cual a palabras de ella, sería más doloroso y duraría unos minutos más.

A él no le importaba que doliera más, sólo quería volver a ver y sostener a su bebé.

—nunca más, tomaré la vida de otros en venganza—decía sumergiendo sus manos en el restante del preparado—nunca más la sangre de mis enemigos rodará por mis manos.

Como si fuera algo sobrenatural, un líquido rojo rodó por las manos del inmortal manchando el agua, como fueron muchos de los que él se vengó hasta sus descendientes la sangre no paraba, se dio cuenta que su dolor lo había enceguecido y estaba dispuesto a perdonar por Camus. Cuando la última gota de sangre ajena cayó en el recipiente esta se evaporó por completo.

Limpio de todo eso, miró la hora ya iban a hacer las siete. Se encerró en su habitación para sufrir por última vez...

 **De regreso a la maternidad.**

Iba a demorar muchas horas en el parto, al ser primeriza tardaría hasta un día entero y apenas transcurrieron desde las tres de la tarde y entre las siete de la noche cuatro horas y faltaban muchas según ella, debía estar alerta por si a Radamanthys se le ocurría aparecer y todo se podía poner de cabeza. Los padres de Carrie tardarían horas para llegar a la ciudad por lo que a ella le tocaba quedarse hasta que los progenitores hicieran acto de presencia.

Algo le decía que debía ir a buscar a Dégel, pero dado a que era su " enemigo" no era admisible.

Deyanira le había dicho que protegiera y que permaneciera a lado de Carrie mientras ella se encontrare en trabajo de parto, sea el día que sea y la hora que sea.

—esto tardará muchas horas...

Se dedicó a juguetear en su celular, borrando fotos, mensajes hasta que le avisaran a qué hora la pasarían a la sala de partos.

Transcurrieron dos horas y fue cuando a su lado se presentó el mismísimo Dégel acompañado de Unity quién la miró algo receloso, a ella poco le importaba lo que dijeran de su persona.

—ni siquiera te iba a avisar—dijo por saludo.

—él lo anunció desde mucho antes—dijo con orgullo—así que tendrás que aguantarme.

—jajaja, ¡ qué gracioso!

Quedaron en silencio, algunas mujeres que entraban y salían del hospital se volteaban a mirar descaradamente a Dégel, Kardia bufó fastidiada, como si nunca hubiesen visto a un hombre... ¡ ridículas! pensó ella.

Al cabo de tres horas y media, Unity se retiró de ahí pues debía supervisar que la habitación que perteneció a Camus estuviera abierta y oxigenada.

El médico que estaba a cargo del parto de la mujer salió a preguntar por el " padre de la criatura", Dégel sin pensarlo se puso de pie siguiendo al médico.

Iba a ser el partícipe del nacimiento de Camus, ya que en la primera vez no lo fue dejando todo en manos de una experta partera a la que recompensó con mucho oro, miró a las enfermeras apostadas alrededor revisando al igual que a Carrie a otras mujeres que estaban próximas a parir. La rubia al verlo se alivió un poco ya que se hallaba más que adolorida, Dégel recordó que ella fue Charles, pero desvió el sentimiento de odio reemplazándolo con uno de compresión.

—señorita Minamoto—se dirigió a una joven enfermera de cabellos negros largos y lisos—¿cómo sigue el latido cardíaco?

—los latidos se normalizaron, sólo estaba esperando que el útero se dilatara más para trasladar a la paciente a la sala de partos.

—pero ya debió dilatarse para el parto normal...

Sin embargo Dégel comenzó a sentir una opresión inexplicable, como si algo iba a pasar...

Pero faltaba para las dos y treinta de la mañana y esa angustía crecía más y más...

Como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba se aparecía, posó una mano sobre el vientre, pero esta vez él no respondió, quitó la mano sintiendo una quemazón inexplicable, de nuevo la posó y nada... algo marchaba mal.

Supuestamente estaba bien ¿ por qué no le respondía...?

Trató de hallar una forma de comunicarse con su alma, pero nada, sólo halló silencio.

—oh dios mío—expreso apesadumbrada la enfermera—doctor, no hay latidos...

—¿ qué pasa? ¿ por qué no hay latidos? ¿ qué pasa con mi bebé?—Carrie bombardeó a ambos.

—si hace poco me dijiste que sus latidos se normalizaron, indúscanla al parto ¡ YA!

Dos enfermeras y una obstetra más se encargaron de aquello, en el camino Dégel pedía que su hijo no muriera, no lo soportaría...

Siendo casi la una de la madrugada, el parto normal quedó descartado por una cesárea de emergencia dado a que el feto tenía nulo latido cardíaco y debía ser extraído lo más pronto posible sino... moría...

—como padre del feto, permanezca aquí...

Dégel asintió tembloroso mientras se vestía con las ropas proporcionadas por el personal médico, la anestesia epidural fue puesta , el bisturí cortó la piel del vientre de la mujer del ombligo al pubis ya que era de emergencia y cuando llegaron hasta el útero, este fue coratdo para extraer al bebé quién fue tomado por el médico y puesto aparte ante la mirada acuosa de la madre que se aferró a la mano fría de Dégel quién estaba tenso.

—¡ vamos pequeño!—le daban respiración—no puedes dejar este maravilloso mundo.

—¡ por favor...!—ella le rogó a Dégel—trata de hablarle te lo pido.

Abriéndose paso entre los médicos y enfermeras, tomó al niño que no respiraba, alguien comentó que el cielo se había nublado y que amenazaba con llover, así estaba su alma, con lluvia y sombría...

 _Ganímedes se ocultó._

 _la luna llorosa no quiere ver,_

 _la dulce llama de la vida se quiere apagar,_

 _un padre no soporta esto..._

—no puedes dejarme, no te lo permito... no tienes derecho—lo estrujó contra su pecho—tanto que te esperé y ahora pretendes irte sin decirme porqué.

El médico procedió a cerrar la herida.

—volví a revivir de mi oscuridad cuando supe que tenías vida...Camus es tu nombre y no otro... escúchame, haré lo que sea para tenerte, pero no me dejes...—en esos momentos olvidó que era un inmortal y empezó a llorar—no me castigues, no...

—joven—una enfermera se le acerco triste—el bebé no resistió, es mejor que...

—NUNCA—gritó—ocultándolo—no está muerto, no lo puedo permitir, ustedes no saben cuanto esperé por él.

Ella se alejó asustada.

—sólo respóndeme, dame una señal...

 _ **" Padre..."**_

Una chispa se encendió desde lo más profundo al oír esa voz profunda, era Camus joven y eso significaba que eran buenas noticias.

El llanto del bebé rompió con el silencio y el ambiente lúgubre de la sala, ahora las lágrimas de Dégel eran de felicidad porque finalmente ya estaba en sus brazos...

Era siete de febrero.

—es un valiente varón , señora—se lo dieron a su madre que lo besó en la frente—¡felicidades señor!—se dirigieron a Dégel quién asintió.

En la casa Von Shielfs, un júbilo se oyó cuando aquella luz se prendió nuevamente y las risas de un niño complementaron esa alegría.

Pero... una frase fue dicha...

 _" Hay un precio que debes pagar Dégel,_

 _cuatro lustros lejos de ti será,_

 _una vida normal vivirá..."_

¿Qué significará esto? ¿ Cúal será el nuevo camino que el pequeño recorrerá?

* * *

Fin de esta primera parte.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia, la otra parte en pocos días más :)


End file.
